Masked Heart
by HeroOfReshiram
Summary: Touko is frustrated, displeased from all the males that appear before her. One night, a mysterious male appears in her room, never speaking, never showing his face beneath the mask. Who is this mysterious person? She decides to run with him, not wanting him to die. A odd adventure unfolds for her, an adventure to set his soul free.
1. Stranger!

**A/N: Touko is a Princess in a royal and wonderful kingdom but, who is this strange person that visits her almost every night? Of course all my Reshi's know, right? You did look at the description so please enjoy this story and review! Love you all!**

* * *

Fingers pressed against her cheek, she felt the burning sensation disappear instantly. The male bowed before her, a small smile on his lips. Instantly he left her room, leaving the female to her thoughts. She sighed. Why did life seem so . . . displeasing? Yes, displeasing it was. Of all the princes from the lands around her mother's kingdom, none were to her liking. They were all snooty males, several being too smart, some being brats, others just plain weird. A couple of men were way older, too. Pressing a single hand to her chest, the female felt her heart. Slow, graceful—like a dance under the full moon.

"My princess, let me change your clothes for the night," a maid murmured, bowing. Yes, a princess. How could she even forget? Life can be displeasing. Lifting her arms, she let her servant do what was common. Dark blue eyes shining in the candlelight, she watched the blonde button up her shirt. She backed away, bowing.

"Have a good night, my princess."

"Thank you, Bianca."

The door closed and the brunette locked it. What a pity. Neither the servants nor her mother had a key to her room. How could they remember? Besides, she was the one who stole the only key to her room. They wouldn't remember. It was so many moons ago.

The Princess sighed, turning around to walk toward the window. The garden was breathtaking. There was a maze with beautiful hedges, cut perfectly. In the center stood a magnificent water fountain with rose bushes all around it. Flowers of all sorts surrounded the castle grounds, and beautiful cherry blossoms lined the edge of the land where it met with the village. One day, all this would be hers. But one thing stood from it: a man. Her mother even said so. For her daughter to rule, she must find someone to love and rule the entire land with. The brunette let her eyes droop. Who would actually love her? No one actually confronted their feelings to her—no one. Why be forced into a relationship to be displeased until death? Having a child with someone you didn't love would be so un-perfect. Disgusting.

Oddly, her hair felt like it was being brushed in the wind. Turning her head, she caught sight of a body. A squeak came from her mouth; she pressed her body against the ground in fear. _Where did this person come from? How did the person come in here?_

The person stood where she saw him. A white mask covered the face, his long tea-green hair captured in a lose ponytail. Eyes widening, she looked at his body. It was covered with a long, black coat. Who was this person? She looked at her bed. Under it was a knife. She kept one for safety, obviously! Before she could move, the person bowed, a red rose in one hand. Lifting it in front of his face, the person smiled.

"W-who are you?" she stuttered. Damn. She wanted to sound calm and relaxed. She didn't want fear to show.

"..."

"You don't talk?" The brunette questioned again. Grabbing the flower, she smelled it. It emitted much freshness. With her blue orbs keeping watch of the stranger, she slowly stood up. The princess tried to act nice, hoping the person wouldn't make a move. Sitting on the queen size bed, she folded her hands together. The person stood back up before sitting cross-legged in front of the princess. She frowned.

"Why are you here in my room? If somebody finds you in here, you will never see the sun again," she murmured. The person flinched slightly, but nodded. The candles flickered, making the shadows on the mask change. The princess caught no sight of the person's eyes, just darkness. The person heard her relaxed sigh and moved slightly closer.

"Why, you're quite brave aren't you? Coming in unnoticed, daring to be in the same room as the princess, taking the chance to be here." She leaned forward. "Why won't you speak?"

The person pressed a single white-gloved hand to his face, placing a single finger against his lips. She crossed her arms, highly annoyed now. The person wasn't going to attack, but be friendly to her. What kind of game was this?

"Well, since you won't talk, I'll ask a few easy questions. Are you a male?"

The person nodded, hands back to his lap. She stiffened. This person was a male after all. Perhaps a Prince? No. It couldn't be any of them. It had to be someone that lived inside the castle walls. Maybe one of the butlers? Or a guard himself? The hair did seem striking familiar; she just couldn't put a finger around it. So many people lived in the castle: guards, butlers, maids—too many people. Her thoughts were broken as the male grabbed her hand. He lifted his mask, showing his lips. With a gentle kiss to her hand, he pulled away.

"Whatever game you're pulling, it's not working with me," she hissed, holding her hand against her chest. The brunette couldn't even see the smirk under the mask, but for some reason she knew it was there. Her hand tingled. It pissed her off so much.

"Do you know me?"

"..."

"How did you get in here?"

"..."

"You're deaf, aren't you?"

"..."

"Can you at least whisper your name?"

"..."

She rolled her eyes and lay on her bed, a knee raised in the air. Maybe this person was perverted enough to peek under her nightgown. If he did, punishment would be highly amusing to see. Eyes drifting down to the side, she noticed his head was bowed down. Staring at the floor? Such rudeness; he shouldn't drift his eyes—wait. Why did she want him to see? She didn't want that!

"Why won't you look at me directly? It's rude not to give attention to the Princess," she whispered. He looked up at her, white mask pure. She stared back at him, looking at the unique designs it had. Lined on the edge were glittered gold and black swirls all around. She closed her eyes, yawning.

Standing up, he stretched over her to grab the blanket. She stiffened, letting her leg fall back to the bed as he covered her body. Blowing out the candles, only the moon filtered inside the room. She stared up at the male, seeing the pale smile on his lips.

Letting a hand cover where his eyes were, he looked back at her.

"You want me to . . . to cover my eyes?" she questioned. He nodded in agreement, a finger against his lips. She closed her eyes tightly, listening to his movement. The room became silent again. She peeked through one eye and quickly sat up. The person was . . . gone. How did he escape her room? The door was locked, windows tightly shut. Weird. What did this person come into her room for? Just to touch her royal hand? What nonsense . . .

"Bianca, did anything happen last night?" the princess questioned. The blonde buttoned up the dress, brushing the wrinkles off. Smiling on a job well done, she quickly stood up.

"No, the castle was quiet, as usual. Was something not to your liking, my dear Touko?" Bianca questioned. The brunette blushed, turning a dusty shade of pink, but nodded her head, looking at the rose. It lay on her dresser, next to her bed. It was a dark red, full with petals. It was beautiful. She let her arms drop, looking at herself in the mirror. Blue eyes reflected back at her, hair in a bushy ponytail, she could only smile. Maybe it was a one-time thing the person did; life would be back to normal. Yes. She needed to find someone to love, forget that person, and rule when the time was right.


	2. A Prince or Foe?

"Hey, do you like to play chess?" Touko questioned, crossing her legs. The masked man perked up, nodding. She smiled, pressing a closed fist against her cheek. Maybe he was more of a happy person than someone who's quiet and keeps to themselves. He stood up, turning around to walk to her closet of things. Well, he noticed she had two closets, but he knew where she kept her clothes, and then her games and collectables.

Touko adjusted her position, stretching. It was only two weeks since this person first began this ritual. He would be quiet, Touko would question, and then he would only nod. She didn't mind it as much. He was just one mysterious person.

The male sat back down on the other side, setting up the board neatly. She watched carefully. He set up everything so . . . amazingly, assembling the king, queen, the rooks, the bishops, knights, and the pawns. _This person, just who is he?_ Touko hadn't seen his eyes yet, just his mouth, arms, and hair.

"..."

"Sorry, am I keeping you waiting?" she questioned, a little whine in her voice. The male smiled, moving a chess piece.

"You're one mysterious guy; I still don't trust you totally," Touko murmured, moving a piece of her own. He grunted, taking his own turn. It was another long day in her home, meeting Princes, signing paperwork, dance lessons, and tasting different types of soups. She felt so full; she didn't dare touch her tea for the night.

"Just to let it out, I've been wondering something. I've been wondering since the first time you came into my room. Who are you? Perhaps a knight,"—she pointed at the piece—"protecting a land and your castle with your life. Some person, who has no family, no one to care for, but wants to protect the land he was born in. You're not a queen or a king. If you were, it would have been obvious, but—I'm just guessing—you are not. You could possibly play as a rook; the chariot, someone who is fast on their feet, skilled, and equal. Or maybe you're a pawn,"—she held the small piece, looking at it carefully. Her eyes glinted in the candle's light as she peered over it, staring at him—"Someone who is weak; a lowlife. Somebody who is just a simple peasant in this land, a man who wants a family to raise so he has something to do besides rot in the land while others steal from him, or wanting your body so they can rule over lower people. I know there are very few people here who are like that, and we try our best to make everyone equal, but you could be one of them."

She knocked one of his pieces. The male's hands dropped, astonished. Touko was a clever girl—nobody could fool her. Both stared at each other, and for the first time, she saw his eyes. They were a grey color, curiosity and amusement glinted in them. Touko stiffened. It was only the second familiar thing. He looked familiar, yet he didn't. She knew this male from somewhere!

"Do I know you from somewhere?" she whispered. He moved another piece, knocking one of hers. A smile crept onto his lips; a finger pressed against them to keep her quiet. Touko looked at her clock. Time went so fast. She grabbed the queen, eyes widened. It was the last piece she had. He too had one last piece as well: the king. _How did this happen? Wait, was this a rule? Can the king and queen be the last on the board?!_ The male quickly stood up, leaning over the small, round table. He pressed a hand against Touko's face; she looked up at him.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Shh . . ."

The Princess became quiet. He used his mouth . . . amazing. Maybe he was warming up to her? She felt her face heat up. His breath made the young princess slightly squirm in her chair. Touko could feel her face warming up, feeling his warmth against her skin. The male leaned closer. With the free hand he lifted his mask, keeping it below his nose. Touko let out a gasp, feeling his mouth against hers. The table fell to the floor, the chess board and pieces banged against the ground. The male pulled away instantly, cursing under his breath.

"Princess, are you okay?" Someone questioned, automatically tugging the door. Touko froze. It was Bianca; she would freak out if she saw the male in her room. Oh no. Where was he going to hide? If Bianca saw the stranger, it would be all over! The brunette stood up, pushing the male towards her closet.

"S-stay in there for now; I'll be back. I promise. Stay quiet," Touko whispered. He turned, crossing his arms with a blank look on his face. Oh, of course, he didn't make much noise. She closed the doors shut. Bianca tugged on the door more, worried. Before the blonde could call for help, Touko flung the door open. Both stared at each other, blinking. Bianca adjusted her position, eyes wide with worry. Silence stayed longer. Why did he make such a damn brave move? Touching the Princess where no one would be able to. But, why did she let him?

"Is everything alright?" Bianca questioned, noticing the flipped table and chess.

"Oh, everything is fine. I was, um . . . setting up the chess for tomorrow, but I accidently bumped into the table. I didn't mean to worry you," Touko said, rubbing the back of her head. The blonde was still confused, noticing a fresh rose on the desk.

"Where did you get that?"

"Get what?"

"The rose."

"What rose?"

"The one on your dresser."

"Um, the garden."

"Oh, Princess, you know your mother said to stop picking the flowers in the garden. Stay inside and behave for the night. Goodnight, Touko," Bianca murmured, bowing. Touko bowed lightly, closing the door. She breathed out heavily. The girl didn't realize she was holding her breath. Damn that guy, making her lie. Touko didn't like lying very much. It made the Princess feel impure. Arms encircled the female.

"You stupid idiot, making two brave moves in one night. What if the maid saw you? It would be off with your head or down in the dungeon for life," Touko hissed. The male hugged her tighter, his breath tickling the back of her neck. The brunette couldn't stay mad for long. The guy was innocent; he didn't mean to make a loud mistake.

"I think I won the game; I have never lost in my life." Touko giggled. The male chuckled, moving away. Turning around, Touko looked up at him. She couldn't have feelings for him, right? She hasn't seen his face, his voice, what lay underneath the long coat. The male was still a mystery to her, after two long weeks. In all those days, he came to her room in a mysterious way, too. In all those times, he gave her a fresh rose as well.

"Um, it's quite late. I think you need to go before you get me into more trouble . . ."

The male nodded, disappointed. Letting her hand be held by his, the male took her to her bed. Just like the other nights, she closed her eyes, listening to movement till the room was silent. This night was . . . different on specific levels. For once they played a game together without questions from the young princess, second he . . . kissed her, and for the first time, the male hugged her. Touko smiled, snuggling into her sheets. He could be someone different. She frowned suddenly. It wouldn't continue if she was to marry someone. . . .

* * *

One, two, three. One, two three, and bow. Touko smiled, holding the dress with the tips of her fingers. Her brother put a hand against his chest, grinning. Bianca clapped her hands happily saying, "Wonderful!" as she walked towards the Princess. Touya walked away, getting some of his own jobs finished for the day.

Touko breathed out, relieved. Today's jobs where finally done. She was pleased, and also happy. It was just like any other night, being free and doing whatever she wanted with the masked man. Touko started calling him Romeo, as he paralleled the mysterious person in those fairytales her mother told her. She really did miss the old days as a young child, believing in fairies and how the Legendary Pokémon ruled the lands before creating humans to take care of them, to help take care of the world. Well, that was what the people believed.

Pokémon and humans lived equally together, everyone was peacefully happy. Touko didn't have very much time with her own Pokémon, being the princess of this land. She had always dreamed of meeting a Legendary Pokémon, wanting her dreams to come true, but they never did. Pokémon—such mysterious creatures. How did they appear on this earth? Who was the first Pokémon? Why did they create humans to rule the earth with? Pokémon held so many questions, yet they added more to the people as newer Pokémon have arrived.

Touko excused herself for the day, heading towards her room for a long, hot bath. Bianca insisted to help the young princess, just like any other night, but Touko—being stubborn—simply said no. The brunette wanted to be alone for the night. She was tired from the long working day.

She wanted to see her Romeo.

Touko quickly locked her door, unzipping the dress from behind as she looked at the window. The curtains were closed—great. She didn't have to do them. The Princess walked towards the bathroom, the mirror being fogged up from the hot water's steam. The dress hung from her shoulders as she whipped down the mirror. Blue orbs met blue. The dress dropped and her eyes lowered. She was one of those people with a good body. It wasn't something wonderful like the others . . . just simple. The girl lifted her head. She was still growing . . . right?

"Tsk, whatever. It's not like somebody will ever see it except me," she muttered to herself, dipping into the bath. Silence took over and she stared up at the ceiling. _Long, long ago . . . a male appeared before a girl. He would never show his face as he did not want the Princess to remember him. The mysterious man gave her a rose, showing his affection without voice. The girl was falling for him day by day, deeper and deeper. She questioned who he was. Why did he appear so suddenly in her life? The princess wondered this night by night when he left mysteriously. Her heart felt empty when he was gone; he loved driving the girl insane. He _wanted _her to drive her hormones on edge when he was gone. Both loved each other deeply. The male would show his face bit-by-bit, but never his entire face. Of all the weeks of seeing each other, he never used his voice._

Touko adjusted herself in the bath, eyes closed shut in frustration. Tsk, like hers would be a story for hundreds of years, like that one couple many years ago. Did they live "happily ever after?" Well, all fairytale books said that, making little girls believe everything was happy. Yeah, life was sure happy. More like it was half pleasing. Touko let a leg hang out the side, the bubbles surrounding her body. She ran a hand along her smooth skin, letting her head roll to her shoulder.

"Why can't fairytales exist like those ones? I wish mine was. I would like to be . . . to be in one of those worlds of fiction," Touko whispered, sitting up. She stiffened, eyes widening as she noticed the mysterious man sitting on her sink, a foot on it and the other leg hanging. A rose was lightly pressed by his nose, the mask hiding his face like always. _When in the hell did he appear?! _she thought, face warm.

"..."

"G-get the hell out of h-here . . . peeping, perverted, stupid man! I need to p-punish you!" Touko stuttered. He let the rose rest on the counter as he got off, kneeling on the floor close to the bath. She moved to the other side of the tub. What was he planning? Taking off a glove, his hand leaned over the tub, resting against her cheek. His thumb rubbed against her skin, moving closer to her lips. The girl kept quiet, not knowing exactly what to do. His hand felt . . . cold. Why cold? Touko stared at him, noticing his skin had bumps.

"A-are you cold? Do you need extra clothing?"

Lips pressed against hers, Touko could only moan into the kiss. _D-damn him . . . s-such an idiot. _The male pulled away.

"Um, may I finish my bath? Then you can touch my lips all you want, perv," she teased. The male smirked, lowering his mask back down. He instantly obeyed, closing the door behind him. Touko finished up quickly, trying to make as little sound as possible. Slipping on her nightgown and bathrobe, she walked out. She held the rose close to her side, a half smile on her face. The male looked up at her from the bed, the mask covering his face.

"..."

"Yeah, it seems another quiet night from you again. Geez, what a weirdo," Touko murmured, sitting next to him. She stared out the window, the curtains slightly open to reveal another full moon. The male leaned closer, a hand resting on her shoulder. A shade of pink stained her cheeks, head slightly turned to look into those grey orbs.

"I . . . I don't think we can continue. I mean, continue this thing between us. My mother, the queen, is going to have a ball this Friday with all the princes in this region . . . she's doing it so I can find a person to be with to rule this land. If I don't choose someone that night, she'll c-choose for me. I don't want to choose anyone but you! You're the person I have fallen for!" Touko cried, burying her face against his chest. Hands rubbing along her back, he rested his head on top of hers. She thought, _Why am I crying in front of him? Why am I crying all of a sudden when I want our moments to be happy? _Lifting his mask to the ridge of his lips, the masked man opened his mouth.

"You . . . can only choose me . . . only choose me that night, my love," he whispered. Touko looked up at him, tears in the corner of her eyes. Did he just . . . speak? It was like the wind. It had no voice to it but wind. She wanted to hear more; she wanted to hear his real voice. Touko wanted to hear it from him. She leaned closer, feeling his breath stir her face. A hand moved up, holding the rim of the mask. He stiffened, feeling it rise. Touko stopped below his nose.

"Hmm, were you expecting me to lift it further? I'll hide your identity till you're comfortable for me to see your true form. Are you . . . are you a Prince?" Touko murmured, tilting her head. His lips turned into a smirk. He was one! Why didn't she notice? Oh, right, he hid his face. Long tea-green hair, grey eyes, tall. She knew the basics, but if only Touko heard his voice then she would know who it was! What Prince had long hair such as his? Even the princess couldn't remember; so many have visited her and all went. There were too many.

The tears had finally stopped after a while, and he began to slowly kiss her. Touko stared at the door, knowing it was locked, but she still had that feeling—the feeling of someone barging in. She shifted on his lap, noticing her legs were on either side of his waist. It was embarrassing but really . . . weird. Touko had that feeling in the pit of her stomach; a nervous, unsettled feeling. What was wrong? Was this something that wasn't supposed to happen? Well, obviously yes! Some male sneaking within the castle just to visit her and letting . . . him touch . . . her. This was different!

"D-don't do that t-to me!" The princess squirmed on his lap, feeling his arms tighten around her fragile body. A breathless sigh came from the masked male, a small smile forming. He pressed a finger to his lips.

"W-what?"

Footsteps were heard. They were faint, but seemed to sound louder. Touko stiffened. What if it was Bianca? Or her Mother? Maybe a guard? Or a butler . . . ? The male nibbled on her shoulder blade, tongue traveling all over. He bit down, sucking slightly. She whimpered and the steps stopped. Grey eyes met blue. Grin met frown.

"Princess, is everything alright?" the person questioned.

"E-everything is f-fine . . . I, ah, just had a nightmare! I'll be alright, continue y-your duties," Touko spoke, keeping the stutters and mewls out. The guard simply agreed and walked away, leaving Mr. Romeo back to his kissing. _Such an idiot! This is the second time someone almost caught us! _she thought harshly. The male pulled away, laying Touko on the bed with him on top. Hands curled close to her chest, she stared up at him with an innocent gaze. His hand caressed her face, a smile on his lips.

"..."

"Is it time already?" she whispered. The male nodded, standing up slowly. The Princess closed her eyes, just like any other night, listening to the scurrying of the prince. Her room became silent once more and she turned onto her side, eyes noticing something different. He left a different colored rose. It was white, pure like the soft clouds above. Two roses in one night, one red and one white. Interesting. She stared at it more, thinking about the mask that covered his face. She hoped he wouldn't be caught. A hand pressed on her shoulder, his saliva and bite mark still staining her skin. She hissed, feeling the bruised area. He would have to pay for that later...

* * *

**A/N: Dang, I actually started tearing up on the first review, then when the others started appearing, you don't know how amazingly helpful they are. When I read them, my chest feels so light, warm, and fluttering-like. I thank all my Reshi's for supporting me for... wow, a year. Am I really that far into this place? Well, I thank everyone for your support, please leave a review and favorite! Love you all! Oh, and please credit for Pepper1622 as well, she helps so much with the correcting and ideas. **

**It's slightly hard to have a long chapter with the MYSTERIOUS man not talking, but we think it's turning out great. Until next time, hope you've enjoyed.**


	3. Tragic Love

"W-what? But Mom, you promised that until the ball _I _would choose the one I loved!" Touko protested. The queen adjusted in her seat, hands placed together on her lap. Blue met blue, a frown met serious. Her mother was kidding, right? The room was silent as the princess stared at the door, eyes a blur. The queen had just announced that her daughter was going to meet up with a prince tonight. Why tonight? It could be in the afternoon or maybe right now! Why was her mother so . . . so stubborn? If only she knew about Touko's secret—if only she knew.

The princess bowed, murmuring a few words of excuse, and left the large room. The doors closed behind Touko, the guards standing back in position as she walked by them. Touko stared forward, frustrated, worried, and so pissed off. The princess didn't want to meet another prince! She couldn't stand looking at another one if he showed up. Her searching for someone to love was over—the masked male was the one for her. She fell in love with him—deeply in love. If only her mother knew about him, she would have understood by now how the princess felt around him. The male changed her ways of thinking of how to interpret another person, how to care for someone who could be so different.

Touko walked outside, the sun beaming down brightly. Small, white clouds rolled across the sky, shadowing areas in the maze. Bird-type Pokémon flew above, squawking in delight. The wind stirred, making the branches dance in the air, flower petals lifting in the sky. Touko sat down on the edge of the fountain, the water gurgling. It shimmered under the sun, and a few Purrloins came over to lap up the cool water. A Braviary walked forward, standing tall and proud in front of Touko. It squawked quietly.

"Oh Braviary, how's my boy?" Touko whispered, lifting a hand. She ran it along his neck, feeling his soft feathers. It cocked its head to the side, a worried expression showing in its eyes. The princess sighed, hugging the Pokémon close. She ran a hand through his mane-like feathers, running it till she touched his beak. Touko pressed her forehead against the Pokémon.

"My mother is such a pain; she doesn't understand how I feel about him. . . . She doesn't even know he exists," she whined. The Pokémon shifted on its feet, rubbing his beak against her cheek. She smiled lightly, kissing it on the beak.

" . . . I can't go on that date tonight—he'll be waiting for me in the ballroom tomorrow. If I go with one, I'll crush the other, and if I go with mine . . . the other one will be crushed. Either way, one of them will be crushed! I can't tell my mom that I'm in love with. . . . Oh, Braviary, what should I do?" Touko hissed. The Pokémon lifted its large wings, flapping them a bit, stretching the muscles. It spoke quietly, head shaking to ruffle its feathers. They puffed up before lying flat once more.

"So, I was right. You are in love with someone and someone_ has _been sneaking into your room. So, who is he?" a voice questioned. Both human and Pokémon snapped their head to the side, finding Touya leaning against a tree. The sun dappled across his features, the leaves keeping him mostly in the shade. He wore lose black pants, a navy-blue shirt with neatly folded sleeves keeping perfectly by his wrists.

"When did you get here?" Touko questioned, standing up. Braviary stood behind its master, noticing the Bisharp behind the male human. It stared forward, emotionless. The metal shimmered, not a single scratch ruining its smooth blades.

"Well, I was training and decided to take a break, but when I started walking over here, I heard my little sister talking about someone she loved. So, who is this mystery guy?" Touya questioned, running a hand through his hair. Touko looked at the ground. How was she going to explain? With a deep breath she sat back down, patting next to her. Touya moved next to his sister, adjusting his navy-blue shirt. Touko started to explain, her brother listening with a few nods and grunts, and a serious face. The Pokémon stayed next to each other, watching the brunette as well.

Touko kept back a few things, not wanting her brother to worry about her. Touya's face was priceless; he looked like a dope once she finished. "So let me get this straight: a random guy that you have no clue who he is appears in your room. During these past two months or so you've been seeing him every night. Now that you've fallen for him, you are going to meet him in the ballroom—which is tomorrow—and stay with him forever, since he said so, right? Let me ask one thing . . . Mom doesn't know anything?!" he snapped. Touko flinched.

"He was the one that started it! And besides, he's a prince," she murmured. Touya closed his eyes, resting his head in the palm of his hands. Both stayed quiet. The wind stirred Touko's hair, also ruffling her brother's shaggy brown hair. Braviary nudged Touya, earning a slight response from the boy. After a while, he lifted his head, carefully grabbing both of his sister's hands. He stared at her, eyes full of concern. He gazed into her blue orbs, giving a half smile.

"I. . . . Just as long as my sister is safe. He's a prince, and he hasn't lied to you, so I accept him. I just care for my little sister too much; she's such a spoiled girl," he murmured. Touko laid her head against his shoulder, giggling lightly.

"I'm glad you accept. Keep it to yourself, and one more thing: I am not your little sister! I was born first!"

"Was not! Mom even said that I was born first," he growled playfully, standing up. Touko pushed him to the side, giving him a simple glare, smiling. He was such a good _little _brother, such a good person that understands. Both stared at each other, Braviary flying next to its master. He lifted his hand towards her. Touko lifted her head instantly.

"If you want me to keep your secret, I want you to defeat me in a one-on-one battle, starting now! Bisharp, let's go!"

Touko smirked and backed away, commanding her Braviary instantly. She would win—the princess always wins.

* * *

Touko rushed to her room happily, humming lightly. She was so glad! The queen, right after the prince and princess were done battling, talked to Touko. The ruler apologized and canceled the date of the prince who was supposed to come. Touko listened to her mother as she explained that the princess could take her time. The brunette was so happy; she couldn't wait to tell her Romeo. Once she opened the door, her eyes caught sight of the male sitting on the bed. The door clicked shut, the lock locking. The male looked up, eyeing her curiously to see the smile.

She lightly walked over to her bed, the male standing up to greet her. "I don't have a date, but I have you," she whispered. He smiled, lifting his mask. He held her head with his hands, kissing her lips gently. Parting them, her body responded with a shudder. Touko hated it, feeling her body respond like this. It wasn't something she felt unless it was him; he made her react like this. Touko pulled away, the side of her hand pressed against her lips.

"Pervert," she hissed. He smirked, sitting down on the bed as she sat beside him.

"Tomorrow is the ball. . . . I'm a bit nervous actually," Touko murmured. He looked at her as she continued. "I know you're going to be there and I promised I will pick you but . . . there's going to be so many people."

His hand held her chin, turning Touko's head so she faced him.

"I don't want anyone to touch you, my love. You'll find me, just believe in yourself. You're so beautiful—no wonder men come after you so much. There's so much beauty and such life in those eyes. Why haven't you taken anyone yet?" he questioned, his voice as low as possible. Touko looked at the ground. He was whispering . . . again. _Why can't he use his voice? Why did he ask such a hard question?_ He hugged her tightly, a hand resting in her hair, the other on her leg. She made a questioning groan.

"Just let me hold you . . ." he murmured. He was warm. His body felt so welcoming; he was so gentle. Slowly her world became fuzzy, his humming echoed. Before she knew it, the princess had fallen deeply asleep. The male slowly laid her down, covering her body with the blanket. His lips pressed against her forehead for a moment before he pulled away, tracing a hand across her features. She looked so fragile in her sleep, so weak.

The male stared at her long eyelashes, noticing the slight curve to them. Her skin was soft; her cheeks slightly red, hair sprawled around her head. She was beautiful—nothing else could so perfectly describe the princess. The male looked at her dresser, seeing the fresh rose lying on the top peacefully. Slowly he stood up, hands rising to hold the mask on either side. He pulled it off, his grey eyes keeping watch on his love as he placed it on her dresser. He sighed. Whenever he left, he felt the pain of leaving her for so long. He was falling for her deeply each time he saw her gorgeous face, loving everything about her. The male ran a hand through his hair, his bangs falling back in place across his face. His bangs rested on his nose, some of it covering his eyes slightly in long lines.

"I love you, Touko. I will be there for you tomorrow, even if I have to fight to be by your side. Please, stay safe and keep me in mind throughout the night. Imagine you and me ruling these lands. Imagine me, Natural, being the person for you," he whispered. Instantly he left, not a single trace of him was left in the castle except the fresh red rose and his mask next to the princess' side.

* * *

The young brunette stared at herself in the mirror. The curtains were wide open, the sun's light reaching within to warm the castle. It was so hot out, the princess wanted to be in a short white dress. Although, taking the thought back, her mother would disapprove of the idea. Having the princess walk around the castle in such a short outfit? The queen would literally lock her daughter away from the eyes of people. That would make the princess so thrilled!

Touko laid on her bed, letting a sigh ring throughout the quiet room. Tonight was the ball. Tonight was the night the princess was going to meet her Romeo. Would he speak clearly and use his voice? She surely hoped so. The brunette raised a hand in the air, staring at it for no particular reason. She had already finished the little duties she had to do for the day. Everything seemed to be going too slow now, the sun barely at a halfway point in the sky. Touko's eyes widened a bit as she sat up instantly. It was tea time! How did she forget? With a simple fix of her hair, adjusting the long, thin-layered dress, she walked out of her room.

Her short heels clicked on the red carpet quietly, the guards standing on each side of her by the wall. They stared forward, tall and still. She was always amazed at how they stayed in place, never getting tired in place. Well, she was sure they switched out on duties when she wasn't looking, but still! They stood like statues almost! Touko reached the end of the hall, turning a left to another hall. Finally she reached a door and opened it. Her mother, brother, and his wife looked up to the late princess. Touya smirked, bringing a cup to his lips. The queen lifted an arm, pointing at the empty chair. Touko obeyed and sat down immediately.

"Reason you're late?" Touya questioned, placing his cup lightly on the saucer. The brunette gave him a quick glare but stared down at her lap. "I got caught up in picking an outfit, Mother. Please forgive my lateness," she murmured. The queen simply nodded, her chocolate locks resting on her back beautifully and perfectly after the shake. Touko was always amazed at how she inherited her mother's hair. Touko lifted her cup, deep in thought while her brother talked for absolutely no reason.

"—So, we decided to start punishing those who disobey instantly. We don't want others to follow in their footsteps," he finished. The queen agreed, Touya's wife looking over at Touko. Touya's wife, the now queen of the western side of Unova, was the shy and quiet Yellow. The yellow hair, those innocent and adorable young eyes—anybody could fall in love with the girl. Although Touya had proposed several times, Yellow had finally agreed to marry the stubborn male. Touya was a kind and respectful person, even if he was such an idiot and teased others. He had a true heart, never letting anything pass. Touko sipped her tea some more, eyes looking forward to meet the gaze of the young new queen.

"Touya, I am glad your kingdom is doing so well. We really do miss you here—it's so quiet without the constant talking and the battles in the field. The roses have bloomed so much this past year because you're gone. Touko has been quiet as well, keeping to herself just like any other young adult would. Oh, that reminds me, Touko," the queen said, looking at her daughter. Touko looked at her mother instantly. "There will be only one prince that is close to Unova who will not come. His name is Natural. If you see him, walk away. Tell me, tell anyone. His family isn't trustworthy enough to step in my kingdom."

"What happened, Mother?" Touko questioned, listening carefully. _A prince who could not set a single foot on these lands? What happened that he was so . . . such an outcast from this kingdom?_ The older female stared forward at the door, the three watching. Fear and sorrow showed in her eyes and it was then that all three took it seriously.

"His father started a war when I was younger than the two of you, when my mother and father still ruled these lands. Many homes and families were destroyed—so much was lost. He held a legendary Pokémon captive. The Pokémon hated to be ruled by evil and the only way it could be set free was if it destroyed these lands here. It obeyed, being alongside him. The male's son could not stand it anymore and set off instantly, running away to a faraway land. Natural became friends with another legendary Pokémon, Zekrom. Both he and Zekrom battled against the other legend, Reshiram. Both legends fell into deep slumber. They became the Dark and Light Stones. They still say Natural has both sleeping legends in his castle, and one day he will find someone who understands him for who he is and what his past was. Our kingdom was restored; slowly and carefully it became lively once more. Your father and I met when the lands were fully restored, and after a while I had both of you. Everyone had thought Natural's father had died—burned into ashes—but one night, he snuck into the castle and killed your father. . . . I was the one who killed Natural's father. . . ."

Touko stared at her mother, shocked, worried, and scared. Her mother's hands were not clean after all; she went through hell. Touko finally understood why she never met her father. But why did her mother explain everything right now? Both the twins looked at each other, Yellow watching both of them.

"I'm done now; I will be getting ready for the ball tonight," Touko murmured. She stood up, bowing, and simply walked away without another word. Even Touya and Yellow left, leaving the crying queen in peace.

* * *

Bianca cheered happily, clapping her hands together in delight. Touko could only smile, looking at the blonde.

"Do you really think I look alright?" the princess questioned. The maid agreed, quickly walking away to turn the mirror towards the brunette. Touko stared at herself in the mirror. She wore a black dress with blue lacings crossing horizontally and vertically. The dress barely drug on the ground, keeping her fancy black shoes hidden beneath. Her sleeves hung to the side, long enough to fall above her elbows. A blue orb was designed in the front, shining and dark like the ocean. Touko wore her hair up, curled in strains and to top it off a blue flower was against her ear. Bianca left the princess' room, leaving the brunette in deep thought. The story her mother told earlier rang through her ears, haunting her.

Touko entered the ballroom, everyone becoming quiet and staring up at her in awe. Touya came by her side, letting his arm brush against hers for comfort. Yellow stayed below, being the shy one of the four. Finally the queen walked behind them, placing a hand on their shoulders.

"Let the ball begin!" she announced. Everyone cheered and started walking around, others talking or dancing, some heading towards the food in the corner of the room. Touko and Touya walked down the stairs, staying by each other. Touko was glad; she felt so nervous for this.

"Hey, are you alright? You seem a bit down," he murmured. She looked up, meeting his chocolate eyes.

"Just . . . that story mom told us. She never told us about our father or why she's pushing us to keep going no matter what. I never knew mom went through so much," Touko whispered. Both stopped and Touya turned to look down at his sister.

"She a wonderful person; we should be proud she raised us so well without father's help. She restored these grounds as nothing ever happened. Touko,"—he laid a hand on her shoulder—"be a good little sister and find that man of yours to make mom proud."

She nodded and they split apart for the night. Touko met many people in the huge room, many were kind to her. She wasn't fooled. Half she remembered meeting, and they weren't to her liking. The brunette stopped, her gaze drifting to the side. Green hair disappeared instantly. Excusing herself from a male, Touko quickly walked towards the spot. She looked around and caught sight of it once more. She followed and was oddly led outside the ballroom. The brunette saw the green hair and followed it through the maze of hedges.

The greenery opened up to the water fountain and she looked around. Blue orbs met grey and she smiled in relief. He stood up and Touko stared at his facial features. He was gorgeous, absolutely beautiful in every way. His hands kindly grabbed her head and he pressed his lips against hers. Instantly she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I missed you so much; I don't want to ever split apart from you again," he said, clear and soft. She rolled her head against his chest, smiling. He finally spoke! There was no way she could explain it; it was so brilliant. She blushed slightly, regretting what she thought.

"I . . . I missed you too. I already chose who I want, and it's you," Touko whispered. He sat down, letting her sit on his lap as he continued with the long and tight hug. She never thought she would fall in love like this. Touko felt her heart beat against her chest wildly whenever she touched him, feeling her face warm up whenever she saw him. She knew what love was now. Touko didn't want this fulfilling feeling to ever go away. Never ever.

"Touko, my love . . . I love you."

"What's your name? I want to know," Touko breathed in his ear. She pulled back, the full moon shining down on them. She watched the shadows change on his face as he looked up at her, his grey eyes shining in the night. Although she was taken aback, sadness showed in his eyes. Did she do something wrong? His hands trailed up to her waist, letting her sit beside him. Slowly he kneeled before her and Touko's eyes widened.

" . . . Would you love me no matter what I tell you? Even if it shatters your heart a bit?" he questioned, swallowing at the end. Touko felt his hands wrap around hers. _What was he talking about?_ Simply nodding, silence took over between them. He stared down in her lap, letting his thumb rub the back of her hand. The wind stirred around them and Touko looked up at the sky.

"I. . . . My—"

"Touko? Who—oh no. I told your family to never set foot on my lands! Guards!"

Touko instantly stood up, finding her mom walking forward quickly. The male moved backwards, his eyes widening. Loud, thundering footsteps were heard and Touko turned to stare at her love. He looked back at her, holding fingers against his mouth. He whistled and a shape took up into the sky. Touko looked up, seeing a Dragonite. It flew downwards, towards him.

"Natural, you're mine now. You deserve all the pain you caused me!" the queen shouted, guards surrounding her. Touko stared at the male in horror. He was Natural? The guards walked forward, grins and smiles appearing on their faces. Natural backed away carefully, staring at the ground.

"I'm sorry for what my father did many years ago. I was only a little boy; I didn't know what he was doing! Please, I didn't have anything to do with him!" he protested.

"He killed my husband! You battled on my grounds and destroyed my land!" she hissed, hands in tight fists. He shook his head and turned to look at Touko, eyes full of love and fear. Her eyes drifted down to his feet, not daring to meet those eyes. Touko felt . . . nothing. Everything around her was just like something from afar. Something dangerous that was happening.

"I'm sorry I never told you after all these weeks, my love. Please, forgive me. . . ."

With that, Dragonite picked up the male and disappeared. The queen turned to look at her daughter, shocked. Touko could only turn her head and run toward the castle, tears running along her cheeks. She only felt sorrow and hate as she ran to her room . . .

* * *

**A/N: Hello Reshi's! Both Pepper and I thank you for your support, we are just so happy for all this wonderfulness! Please review and favorite, until next time, peace out! Maybe a word from Pepper below: **

**Hi everyone! This is Pepper! If you didn't already know, I help HeroOfReshiram with *some* ideas for this story, but it's mostly all her, so give her the credit for coming up with it! I just do the editing, which is awesome writing practice for me. So I honestly thought this was the best chapter yet; so romantic and tragic! Who agrees? ;) Love you HeroOfReshiram, my bestie! :3 (That was way more than a word lol.)**

**A/N: I know it was more then one word, it's just a saying "a word from" whoever. Geez, so formal~! Don't get your Poké Ball's mixed Pepper. Well, my wonderful and fun and cool Reshi's, please review and enjoy as I am continuing on this magnificent story!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for having such a cliffhanger (I think I'm good at them...) I hope you all enjoy this chapter, full of mysteries and excitement! Ha-ha, oh what fun! I haven't had fun in a while with a story, having you wonderful Reshi's telling how cool it is. Oh, someone messaged me earlier saying how I'm addicted to CheckMateShipping. Yes, I ship Cheren and Hilda hard; it's a couple I adore. Glad I didn't write them this time? XD **

**What's your favorite paring? Tell me please! OK, I have a job for the Reshi's here: ask what couple you want me to make a story for. I wouldn't mind making a couple you want. Though, if you fucking ask for Bianca and Cheren, HELL NO! They are like polar opposites; they're so different how could they be a couple?! It's like, having Sebastian with the Undertaker or something... Oops, Black Butler is a different story. Sorry! Enjoy the chapter and review please! Love you all! XD**

* * *

Touko rode forward, leaves brushing against her skin. The moon was slowly dipping, the sun peeking over the mountains. The air was thick and cold, making her feel chilled to the bone. Wild Pokémon chirped or murmured in quiet voices. Trees passed Touko, her arms blocking the branches. She steadied herself on her Pokémon's back as he ran. He breathed heavily, grunting with each gallop. The Pokémon's claw-like feet pounded against the ground, eyes gazing ahead seriously. The water-type jumped over a stream, grumbling as Touko commanded a stop. He turned his head to look up at her, his whiskers quivering in the wind. The princess got off him, looking around till her eyes locked forward. She saw water, but not an ocean. Samurott stood up proudly, eyes showing excitement to see the water. Their shadows were long across the sand. She turned to look at what she left behind, noticing how the forest stopped instantly, as if the forest and sand were respecting each other's boundaries and would never dare cross.

When the queen had a furious meltdown from seeing her daughter with Natural, she instantly left the castle with her knights, marching forward towards the region Natural lived in. Touko's mother wanted revenge, to destroy Natural and his kingdom once and for all. Overhearing this news before her mother left, Touko went forward first, sneaking out to save her love. Touko didn't want Natural to die for unfair reasons. He wasn't the one who began the fight over her mother's land. Ghetsis—that bastard—was the perpetrator. It was all his fault!

"Samurott, return! I need you to rest as much as possible; we have a bumpy path ahead," the princess murmured, returning her trusty Pokémon. She pulled out another Poké Ball, her dress pressing against her body as the wind became stronger. Braviary popped out and he crowed at the brunette, landing in front of her. As she climbed onto his back, she gave him commands. With a flap of his wings, he was in the air. The wind picked up more now, ruffling. Clouds covered the sky, rolling in with the warning of rain. Touko swallowed. Rain was a bad sign over the ocean, especially if inexperienced people were in it. The Pokémon looked back at its master with a questioning gaze.

"W-we can continue on for a while; there's an island coming up soon. I remember from the map at home," she reassured her Pokémon. He looked forward, head staying straight the rest of the way. Touko kept to herself, deep in thought. Natural was the son of a killer. But he had been so little; he barely knew what was happening. Well, then again, he became friends with a Legendary Pokémon and fought against his father. He had beaten Reshiram until both dragons could no longer fight, making them fall in deep slumber within the Light and Dark Stones. How could such powerful Pokémon sleep in stones? How long could they possibly sleep for?

* * *

She lifted her head, a bit lightheaded. Eyes a blur, Touko looked around, puzzled. Where was she? When the princess looked forward she sat up straight. Finally, they had found land, and it was the region they were looking for. Touko patted Braviary, seeing the tired look in his eyes. She looked up and she grew worried. The sun was almost above them.

"We can make it, just a bit further," Touko encouraged, patting his head. His wings beat in the sky, letting him glide for a while. Touko stared forward, observing the unfamiliar region. What lay ahead of them? She felt both excitement and fear swell inside. These people were total strangers to her, what would they do? What kind of people were they? The bird finally reached the land, landing behind a rather tall building. Touko returned him back to his Poké Ball and kissed it.

Touko peered out from behind the building, watching as the people walked by as if they didn't have a care in the world. She looked down at herself. Her hair loosely lay against her back, some of the shorter hair draped over her shoulders. She wore a simple dress, but Touko knew they would know who she was. Moving forward, she spotted a clothing department. As she passed by the people, some stared. Those looks—she felt it against her skin. They were figuring her out. They knew who she was, but still had that doubtful feeling, as if they were hallucinating. She entered the shop, grabbed some simple clothes, paid, and scampered into the bathroom. She slipped the dress off, feeling bare. She slid on the new clothes, folded her dress into the bag she had bought, and walked out. Touko stared at herself in the mirror, slightly amazed.

"Dang, do I look good or what?" she murmured. She wore loose grey sweatpants and a white T-shirt, finished off with a simple black vest. Touko fixed her hair, putting it up into a tight ponytail. She then took notice of the buildings that surrounded her. They were tall, stocked full with objects of all sorts. The citizens of the large kingdom looked friendly as they walked by, giving her some smiles and nods in greeting. They didn't recognize her? Touko sighed in relief but looked up, staring at the castle. It grew in size as she drew closer.

"I heard that the queen from the eastern side of Unova is going to evade!"

Touko stopped dead in her tracks, turning to stare at the elderly woman. Her friend, seeming to be the older one, nodded in sadness.

"I do not know why, though. We have done absolutely nothing, unless the queen is after our prince," she spoke, her voice weak. Touko moved closer, bowing as an excuse. It seemed they didn't even see her as they continued their conversation.

"Ah, I remember that. Natural was fighting against his father—both Zekrom and Reshiram bore their teeth at each other on her land. She should know he was trying to help; Natural did not mean any harm to her land and husband. It was Ghetsis who did the killing."

"We better leave before disaster strikes. Come along, Elizabeth," the older said. They both walked away, leaving Touko deep in her thoughts. She ignored that they hadn't looked at her, then turned her head, staring up at the castle. The gates surrounded its grounds, bushes and different types of flowers grew along the sides. They were absolutely lovely, being symmetrical with each other on either side of the gate. The gates opened when she approached them. Not flinching away, Touko walked forward with pride. The gates closed behind her and she felt the burning sensation of eyes upon her. The princess reached the huge doors and one opened. Darkness showed, but she caught the figure of a tall, green-haired male. Touko walked in and he closed it.

"Natural, you need to leave now! They're after you!" Touko snapped, watching him as he walked down a long hall. The lights filtered through the long windows. Shadows changed as he passed by each one, his hair swaying. Touko stared at him in confusion, not even hearing a word from him. Guards stood against the wall, heads held high as she passed them. N stopped at different doubled doors and she looked at the carvings engraved in them. On the right, a carving of Reshiram flying in the sky was shown, flames surrounding the beast. The sun was behind the Legendary Pokémon, its teeth sharp and eyes showing both pain and rage. On the left, Zekrom was carved. Electricity surrounded the Pokémon, dark clouds loomed high in the sky, the full moon glowed behind the beast. N turned to stare at the shorter girl, his eyes showing both sympathy and fear. Touko wanted to hug him, to lock him away from this world so no one dared to touch him. She couldn't stand him being hurt.

"I know my father did something wrong long ago; I knew he was evil deep down. This land didn't look like this when he ruled, and when he died, I knew I had to do something to change everything and everyone. I wanted to show my people that they should not fear me but love me; they knew I was kindhearted and truly respected me. The place grew and was soon restored. Everything was perfect, except the warnings your mother gave me, telling me that she would kill me and inflict upon me the pain she felt. I wanted to apologize to her so I sneaked inside, disguised in a mask and cape and somehow . . . I-I landed into your room," he murmured, running a hand along Touko's face. He continued, "Not wanting to frighten you, I tried my best to act calm and collected, as if I was meant to visit you. That night, I felt something stir inside me, and so I decided to visit again. Each day I came over, I fell more and more in love with you and right from the start I knew we were meant to be together. Your mother would never approve though, knowing my background and what I did many years ago."

"But it was your father's fault! He was the one making you look like the villain!" Touko hissed. A smile appeared on his lips; he pressed his forehead against hers. The princess clenched her teeth, glaring at him.

"I know it was his fault; I knew his hands were stained with your father's blood. It all connects to me though, being his only child," he spoke, voice full of anger. He kissed her forehead, but Touko didn't show any affection as she stared out the window. She saw smoke arise in the sky and knew her mother and her army had arrived.

"Come, Touko, let me show you something," Natural murmured. He grabbed her hand, opening the doors. The brunette followed him into the dark room. Although she didn't know where she was being led, she felt stairs beneath her feet. She could also make out Natural's figure. He wore white pants, loose-fitting with a perfect and clean-cut black shirt. It wasn't his normal outfit, and Touko still wasn't quite used to seeing his entire face, or listening to his actual voice. He stopped and she bumped into him. A light chuckle sounded from him and she heard a door open, pale light appearing. Walking in, two different lights shined down, both showing two different stones: a black stone and a white stone. He pressed himself behind her.

"I want you to feel one of them, feel the energy enticing you forward. Feel the Pokémon speaking to you," he whispered. Touko moved forward a few steps and stared at the Dark Stone. Her reflection was shown but she felt nothing. What kind of feeling was she supposed to feel anyways? Wanting to ask a question, she bit her lip. Maybe he wouldn't answer such an easy question—or a dumb one at that. The princess breathed in and looked at the Light Stone. She felt something stir inside of her, as if someone was running his or her fingers softly against her skin. A voice echoed and she stared at the stone through half closed eyes.

"Reshiram . . ."

"What about her?" Natural whispered, moving closer to the darker stone. She continued to stare at it, the voice still echoing in her mind. She didn't understand a single word, so she moved forward.

"Yes, you hear her. She knows your strength—your truths, not ideals. Reshiram wants to be with you, Touko. Come on, we must hurry; we don't have much time," he rushed, grabbing the other stone. He led her up the stairs and Touko was confused. It was like she was in a dream, everything rushing around her except for what was before her. Everything seemed to slow down as the world revolved quickly. Now she was alert, holding the warm stone in her hands. N led her outside, behind the castle. The air seemed thick, and shouting was heard. He turned around, mouth slightly open. A loud explosion was near and he turned to her, an indescribable look in his eyes.

"Oh Arceus, help us," Touko murmured. He dug into his pocket, pulling out a Poké Ball. With a throw in the air, a Pidgeot appeared. Its long crest fell against its back; its sharp eyes glinted with power. Knowing what was happening, Touko pulled out Braviary, climbing on the Pokémon as both flying-types flew away into the forest. Trees flew past, and the shouts and calls diminished. They continued to fly before water came below them. A river? The brunette looked at N questionably, but he continued to look forward, swallowing as he tightly held the Dark Stone close to his chest. The river disappeared and the forest surrounded them once more. Mountains were forming and the prince looked at Touko.

"We better camp up there for a bit and come up with a plain to deal with your mother!"

The sun was over the horizon now, the sky becoming shades of pink and red. The fire they had built cracked and sparks flew up into the air, burning away, never to be seen again. Touko leaned against the trunk of a tree, a small whimper escaping her lips. N gave her a look, continuing to wrap a bandage around her ankle.

"For such a strong and rather rude girl, you sure have knack for getting injured easily," he teased. She gave him a death glare before turning her head to the side, sighing. Being on the edge of a damn cliff wasn't helping her either! Both had been running up the mountain when a couple of guards spotted the two large bird-types that were following close behind. Touko, being slightly clumsy, tripped over rocks, earning a sprained ankle. N quickly scooped her up and carried her away. The guards could no longer find them, so N rested there, high as possible so he could watch his castle. Everything seemed quiet down there now. Perhaps her mother had left and went searching somewhere else.

Now both sat on the ground, the fire burning hot as the sun slowly shifted to the other side of the earth. N tore the bandage, pressing it firmly on her ankle and moving away, murmuring some words of excuse when she hissed in pain. He leaned on the other tree in front of her, staring at the princess. _W-what kind of look is that? _she thought harshly, seeing rather a distant look in those grey eyes.

"Your mother will kill me for sure now. I'm running away with the princess. What more risk could I possibly take?" he questioned. Touko cocked her head to the side, wondering if he was speaking to her or himself. He leaned onto his shoulder, staring over the land.

"I feel that one word perfectly describes my life: endless. Tiredly and endlessly I continue on with life, knowing that inside . . . I feel endless pain. My father is the one who put it there. I shouldn't call him father but a devil." He ran a hand through his bangs. "He killed so many weak people, and adding onto his list, killed your father with his own hands in your home."

He looked at Touko, running his eyes over her body. She shifted, a pale blush crossing her cheeks as he crawled next to her. The fire crackled and hissed, the sun now gone. The glow of the fire was pale, but it was enough to keep both of them warm. He pressed his lips against hers, running his hand across her face. His lips then trailed against her ear and she shivered. He smiled and whispered, letting his hands rest on her legs. She turned her head, face burning red.

"D-don't think like that! Pervert!"

"But it's true that's what I think. . . . I can't help it; I'm a guy. Tomorrow we'll find a place to sleep that's more comfortable. Right now, just rest so we can continue to move on. Goodnight, I love you," N murmured. Touko lay on the ground, letting her head rest on his lap. The prince ran his hand through her hair, the soft whispers of Pokémon surrounding them. The brunette was soon snoring softly and N stared over to his castle, to his home. Eyes glazed over with sorrow and anger, he looked up, the moon smiling down at them.

"Please keep us safe through the night, keep us safe forever . . . "

* * *

"How far are we going to go? My feet hurt," the girl whined, limping as she walked. Pidoves chirped around them; Purrloins stared at them through curious and impolite eyes. They murmured amongst each other, staring at the bag Touko handed to N. N looked up at the sky, the trees mostly keeping them in the shade. Touko rolled her eyes, looking around. Simple trees surrounded them; wild bushes sprouted around. Water was heard—probably a simple stream running along the moist ground. The wind stirred the leaves, which quietly rattled against each other. Clouds were barely covering the sun; the sky was blue as could be. N held the bag firmly, the Purrloins moving closer. Their ears dropped, turning around to run away. For a moment, both humans stopped, staring at each other. She cocked her head, eyes glaring into his.

"If I remember right, there should be a village over the river we're heading towards. It shouldn't be long now, my princess," he murmured. She nodded, looking down at her ankle. The bandage was already dirty, stained with dirt and moisture. It was hard running, after losing _both _her shoes. The princess quickly hissed, stubbing her toe against a rock. N chuckled, his hand pressing against her shoulder.

"Let me help you," the prince murmured. Touko looked at him questioningly. Bending down on both knees, he held his hands behind his back. Those grey eyes she adored so much looked up at her from under the long tea-green bangs. She bent down a bit, arms wrapping around his neck as he slowly stood up. She wrapped her legs around him, feeling his hands hold her thighs firmly.

"Better?" N asked, smiling. A blush crept onto her face and she nodded. He continued to walk on, not minding the extra weight. Touko rested her chin on his shoulder, watching his face. N looked so . . . amazing. He went from being someone who was mysterious, quiet, and rather perverted to someone who was soft, lovable, interesting, and understanding. He was so kind. N was someone who could help anyone in need, keeping his castle in such good shape. He earned his people's trust as well.

For just figuring out who he was, everything added up instantly. He hid his face for a specific reason and tried to only visit her at night because he wanted to stay hidden from the angered queen. He explained everything last night; how it was a simple coincidence he came into her room. Maybe it was destiny for him, Natural, to meet her? Touko adjusted her position, looking around the forest. Both their father's were dead, long gone from earth. Although Natural didn't speak about his mother, nor did the princess notice a queen. He was alone. He was alone, tending to the castle himself and living almost isolated in such a huge place. N had such a tough and miserable life. Did anybody ever care about him enough to confront and talk to the young man? Touko made a rather sad and annoyed face, holding N much more firm as he walked. He looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"Is something wrong, my Touko?" N questioned, slowing his walking. She blushed slightly, swallowing.

"Um, I—I was thinking . . . have you ever seen your mother? Is there anyone that lives with you that is related to you?" Touko whispered. He stared forward, blinking several times as if trying to figure out on what to say. She wanted to question him further but kept her mouth shut.

"Well, I never knew my own mother. She was never in my life, only my Father as he ruled and stayed around me. I have two sisters, but right now they are out of the region in Kanto if I remember right. They love to travel all around the world, looking at different types of Pokémon, meeting new people, and bringing me a lot of collectable stuff. I love them to pieces and I'm sure they're on their way back home now," N finished, looking at the side. Touko followed his gaze and found a male Unfezant staring at them from a branch. It squawked, wings flapping. It flew into the air, soaring away. Both humans looked at each other and she noticed a rather lighthearted look in his eyes.

"How do you know they're coming back?" Touko asked, staring at him as he continued to walk. Water was heard louder this time, rushing forcefully. The river must be close.

"Well, I just have a feeling. I think someone told me they were."

With that, the river appeared before them. Gently, he let Touko stand next to him. Her feet ached but she kept quiet when he pulled his own shoes off. Holding her side, he led her into the river, the current tugging on them. Touko thanked Arceus she picked pants and a shirt rather than wearing a dress. It would have swallowed her up in its fast currents, and who knows what Pokémon were swimming inside.

"Just trust me," N whispered, eyes keeping a firm look at the struggling girl. After several minutes, they finally made it on the other side of the bank, Touko keeping her back firmly on a tree. N breathed heavily.

"Never, ever take me on a date where we have to go through hell," she snapped, shaking from the cold. Though the sun was beaming down brightly on them, the water was ice cold! N walked towards the brunette, picking her up once more as they neared the village he spoke of. The sun was setting when they entered the village.

"Anthea and Concordia should be here, if they've arrived," N murmured, walking through the village. Touko trailed her eyes around, noticing a few of the villagers staring at them. Both neared a small house on the outskirts of the tiny town, which N entered. He put her down on the ground. Touko followed, peeking over his shoulder.

"This place is usually where I spend my free time with my sisters. I sometimes walk around and take care of the Pokémon that scurry here. Come on, we can rest up that ankle of yours, then leave," N murmured, looking around. Touko took in the details slowly. It was a simple cottage. On the right side of the house, the kitchen stood. It was small and actually pretty cute, having a long counter that wrapped around it, making the flat surface a table. On the other side were a couple of shelves stocked with books of all sorts. A fireplace stood on the left side of the home, several chairs placed close to it. Turning her head, she spotted two doors, probably belonging to bedrooms or a bathroom. Moving forward, wincing from pain, she sat down on a cozy chair. N moved closer, kneeling down. Gently grabbing the sore foot, he started unwrapping it. Watching him carefully, the wrapping gave way and the brunette turned her head.

"It hurts . . ."

"Of course it hurts; it's your fault for getting injured," N teased. Giving him a glare, she gave an inward gasp. How dare he let it go unexpectedly? He moved to the kitchen, the brunet grumbling. Touko wanted to kick him, but didn't dare stand up in the chair. Maybe he was going to make a move or something. Grabbing a bowl, he put it under the old but unique sink. Cold water rushed out, the only sound keeping the place not completely silent. N then turned it off, walked towards Touko, and placed the bowl on the ground. After soaking the cloth, Touko watched as he rubbed it against her leg. The dirt washed off quickly, and the princess began to squirm. It was cold!

"Hey, N, why are you so calm about all this?"

His hand stopped with a jerk. His eyes met hers, silence taking over for a moment. It was a legit question she was asking. N seemed too quiet and wasn't making plans at all. He was worried about her. The female blushed slightly, feeling his long fingers trace her leg. Moving further, skipping up to her neck, they pulled the girl close. N's hot breath stirred her face for a moment, then he smirked.

"I'm just worried about my lovely princess. I want to keep you calm and not worry about everything. . . . Get some rest while I care for you," he murmured, letting his lips touch hers. _He didn't answer truthfully, _she thought harshly, eyes closing. What a person. . . .

* * *

**A/N: Ah, yes~! We authors do make mistakes; it's just something we all accidentally do. We're not perfect but we do our best, ya' know? I thank all of those Reshi's for the support this story is getting! Pepper and I adore you and love you~! Please review, they're very touching and helpful!**

**OK, let me get ONE thing straight *coughs harshly* Pepper said it *COUGH!* someone said it wasn't like Romeo and Juliet because in THAT story both die at the end if I remember right. This is kinda similar but NOT ALL THE WAY! Similar things, not same exact story or plot. I would never kill off one of the main characters and make this story seem all like hell. :D**

**Though there's going to be a death but who...? *evil laugh but cries* Ooooh, I'm so sorry sweetheart...**

**Pepper: HeroOfReshiram's just being silly, when I said that we were only ONE chapter in. Now it's a lot like Romeo and Juliet because of the whole forbidden love and quarreling kingdoms things, so I take it back. XP Oh, I LOVED N's explanation of how he ended up meeting Touko; it was beautiful HeroOfReshiram! ;3**

**A/N: Silly...? Hmm, don't take out talking up to our Reshi's Pepper-Chan! She is right about it being close to Romeo and Juliet but still pretty far, I ain't letting N and Touko die. I am NOT that rude. Please review please~!**


	5. Loving Torture

**A/N: I'M SORRY RESHI'S! I didn't have internet at my new home and while everything was getting into place, I had to set up my room, get use to the new home, settle and relax into the new home, and I explored a bit of our place... Not a good idea in Texas by the way, I got bit all over the place on a foot from fucking fire ants and it hurts! But, I'm feeling much better, I'm use to the new home, and I set up my room completely and it is perfect and clean! So, it's time to get back to writing! Yahooo~!**

**Since my new room is bigger, heehee, I can buy posters from my favorite anime and manga! I was thinking about starting out with Junjou Romantica then Black Butler and by the way... Sebastian body pillow! I'M GETTING IT! HAHAHAHA!**

**I'm always putting an author note, ain't I? Sorry, I just care about all my Reshi's! Please enjoy this chapter, I put a lot of thought into it! It took me longer because I forgot what I was doing within this story so I had to reread and take notes and I rewrote this chapter so many times, I got angry but I finally did it and I hope all of you enjoy it very much!**

**I do not own Pokémon and if I did, Cheren would appear more and Touko should be there. I just simply own this story! Um, I really don't have much to say but Grell Sutcliff is one amazing Shinigami! I can't wait to cosplay as him~! Hey Pepper-Chan~ you should talk too! I'm bored, acting as goofy as ever and don't wanna talk... *looks away and lets Pepper in***

***Pepper1622: Ummm . . . (HeroOfReshiram, you know I'm shy! XD) Well I don't have much to say, just that I love this story! Oh, and my apologies for some editing errors in the previous chapter; I just recently learned that plural form of Pokémon's names are always supposed to be singular (ex. I said Pidoves and Purrloins, while it should always be Pidove and Purrloin regardless of if I'm talking about one or many) so I apologize for that mistake and anything else I overlooked! **

**Oh, and just to advertise, I am eligible as a beta-reader now, so if anyone needs editing I'd be happy to help! I have a beta-profile and everything, so you can read that and see if you'd like to request my "services" haha!***

**Damn this author's note is long! Sorry, happy reading~!**

* * *

_Ding . . . Ding . . . Ding . . . Ding . . ._

The loud bell rang, its sounds surrounding the air. The tones were soft yet powerful as each one rang around the area. Pidove flew away from the large and tall building, shocked by the sudden disturbance. White, puffy clouds rolled slowly across the sky, barely covering the blaring sun. A heard of Bouffalant ran across the hills, farmers standing up to watch the wild Pokémon. Wind blew gently through, making the branches dance on the trees and leaves fly into the sky. School doors opened to let children out for another weekend, earning shouts of glee from the kids. Some briskly walked, others rode their bikes, and a few ran. Townspeople walked out of a few buildings, getting off of work to enjoy another weekend. Some stopped to get the newly printed newspaper. The place was lively each day, no matter what the weather was.

Letting his pencil rest on the desk, the person leaned forward to watch as people walked around. Letting his fingers intertwine, he rested his chin against them. His room was quiet, with only the gentle crackles of the small fire in the fireplace causing any sound. The weather was getting colder each day, a warning of winter's coming. As his glasses reflected the light, he adjusted in his chair for a moment, dark blue eyes showing no emotion. For being the only son of royalty in his whole kingdom, he was actually glad. He knew how to rule, how to handle the kingdom's money to keep the place lively and well-fed, and how to handle tough situations. He didn't intend to have anyone else help him with such tasks. The male leaned back, eyes drifting towards a wall that was chockfull of many books about Pokémon, Unova's history, dictionaries, predictions of the future, and so many other things. Yes, instead of being a prince, he would become the ruler of this castle and all of the lands his father owned. One thing stood in his way though, just like any other prince or princess went through. _What a bother—if I end up ruling in my father's place, just who would I marry? It must be a woman who has sense (obviously), a carefree personality, and someone who is strong, being able to observe tough situations and respond appropriately. Hah, am I living in a fictional world right now or reality? Geez Cheren, you have other things to do than fool around._

The male stood up, shuffling a few papers into a pile before holding them against his chest. He walked out of his study room, entering the empty hall. He was a bit confused. Where were the guards? Surely they would be in all of the rooms, or at least close to one; it was almost as if they'd vanished. He shook his head, pushing the thoughts away as he made his way down the hallway again. He was Cheren, a twenty-two-year-old prince, living in the Eastern part of Unova. He was quite an interesting person to encounter, as he usually stayed indoors most of the time. Plenty busy studying Pokémon and history in the royal library, Cheren rarely ventured outside of the castle gates. Sure, he had gone into the cities and villages of the kingdom, but that was for duties only. He didn't like fooling around like any old commoner would.

"Cheren, have you finished that contract? We need it done immediately, young master," a butler informed.

"Of course." The prince searched through the papers he held, pulled one out, and handed it to the butler. The butler smiled, grabbing it before walking away. Cheren finished up with the other papers, giving them all to his mother to set them in order. Since his duties were finished, he headed outside.

"Almost night already?" he questioned, staring up at the sky. A few stars were shining, the moon seemingly smiling. It was interesting indeed. He loved when half the sky was dark while the other half still shined with light. It was like a battle between light and darkness. Every single day they would battle—light winning in the morning, dark winning at night—creating a habit that would bring about the ritual of day and night. Such a theory seemed so complicated to explain to someone else, as most didn't share the same perspective as the studious prince.

"Ser-Serperior!"

The prince turned around, a hand pressed against his hip as he smiled at the Pokémon slithering towards him. The grass-type moved around the prince once before moving forward, turning its head to beckon the prince forward. Cheren frowned slightly, noticing his Pokémon's strange actions. Gently biting Cheren's sleeve, it tugged till he followed. As the Pokémon led him towards the forest, Cheren became a bit worried. Why would he be going into the forest?

He ducked, pushing a low hanging branch out of the way. Serperior tugged harder, turning him to the side. They both stopped, the Pokémon moving forward to search around, puzzled.

"Serperior, I'm not sure what you want," Cheren muttered, pressing his fingers against his forehead in frustration. The Pokémon looked at him for a moment, its eyes scanning the human. It perked up, hissing rather cheerfully, then dashed off. The prince stuttered the Pokémon's name, giving chase. It was rather hard to run, seeing how the forest had bumps and rocks all over. Trees grew tall and thick but the leaves were falling one by one, making it seem like it was raining; grass and the twigs crunched beneath the prince's feet. He panted, keeping his Pokémon in sight at all times. He froze, almost falling over, but caught himself against a tree. Serperior simply smiled at its master then turned his head the other way, the same way Cheren was looking.

"Touko?" the name slipped out as he laid eyes on the familiar girl. His eyes widened as he saw his friend against a tree, chin being held by a taller male. The tea-green-haired male was so close to her lips—his body lay against hers. Upon hearing her name, Touko turned her head, a blush forming on her cheeks. The grey-eyed male simply frowned, staring at the intruder.

"C-Cheren."

* * *

The moon was high in the sky while the three young adults lingered in a small room. Touko looked around nervously; N had his arms crossed as he talked with Cheren. Fire crackled and hissed, the flames dancing fiercely. Touko looked around, noticing the rather organized desk by the large window. Books obviously crowded the petite room, arranged by sections and sizes. Cheren was always one of the most structured friends she had as a child. He used to play with her and Touya in the gardens, getting lost in the maze until their mothers looked for them with the guards. The three always had gotten in trouble—Touya would lead them to the kitchen to steal candy and anything else they could get their childish hands on. Now, it seemed everyone had split: Touya ruled another kingdom with his wife, Cheren was occupied with his father's kingdom and studying, and Touko . . . well, she didn't change very much, except for falling in love and running away. Touko adjusted herself against the couch, wrapping her shoulders in the small blanket Cheren gave her. She felt like a troublemaker now.

It was earlier that morning when both Anthea and Concordia finally showed up, just before Touko's mother's guards. They barged into the house, weapons pointed at N and Touko. Shouting to surrender, Touko released Arcanine, letting the large Pokémon blow fire at them. Anthea and Concordia both ran, giving N less worries that they'd be hurt. It gave time for both to run out also, the large Pokémon growling. Out into the woods and into another world, they continued to run. Forests were always things she hated; they seemed like mazes. Once gone and out of the guards' sight, N and Touko hid themselves in a tree to rest. Being the pervert he was, N slowly started kissing her, ignoring the distant voices of people. It was then and there did Cheren find them, very shocked to see his childhood friend pinned against a tree with a stranger pressed against her. Just thinking about it made the princess blush furiously.

"Touko, you're in so much damn trouble. Why do you do things like this?" Cheren hissed, crossing his legs in frustration. N glared at him, arms slowly uncrossing. The younger male looked at him, leaning forward.

The princess turned her head to the young prince. "It's his fault for having an evil father and my mother's fault for not understanding."

"Oh, that is right; he's the only son of Ghetsis, correct? I've read a book about the Gropius family earlier actually and—"

"Cheren, do you think we can stay here for a while and think of a plan?" Touko cut off, irritated and tired. She didn't have any more nerves to listen to his talking; today was just too painful. Everything was too complicated and just too much for her to handle. _That's right, they did cut me. . . . Hope N doesn't see or he'll . . . _

"And get me into trouble for keeping you in hiding?" Cheren questioned. Touko looked at him, her pleading eyes staring into his. Cheren leaned back in his chair, running his hand through his long, dark hair. Then he simply stood back up, N watching with a rather amused smile. Everyone waited in silence, the childhood friends staring at each other for a long time. Cheren turned his head to the fire, frowning before shaking his head.

"Fine, you can stay as long as I don't get my head cut off. Father is out for a couple of weeks so it'll be me who knows you're staying. Keep your heads low, got it?"

Touko launched herself onto Cheren, hugging him. "Thank you, thank you so much Cheren! I love you, you stupid nerd!"

"I get it! I get it, now get off, you're ruining my new shirt!"

"Aw, you're such a girl!"

"Am not!"

They laughed, Touko hugging the male tighter. Cheren hugged back, locking eyes with N. N stood up, mouthing something. Cheren smirked, giving a simple nod in agreement.

Later that night, Cheren gave them a room, saying goodnight to both as he walked out. N closed the door, turning around to stare at the bathroom door. Even with it barely cracked, he heard the humming from the brunette. What kind of relationship did Touko and Cheren have anyway? Shoeless, he was quiet walking towards the bed, then sat on the edge. Running fingers through his bangs, N stared at the floor. He was so close, just _so _close to being killed. The gunshots, the yelling. People were scary.

Slowly he rocked forward and back, hands pressed against his forehead. Yelling . . . screams of pain. He remembered it all as if it was just yesterday. How Zekrom bared his fangs to Ghetsis and Reshiram, the fire surrounding the beasts and burning buildings . . .

_"Daddy, please stop! You're hurting them! You're hurting them!"_

_"I don't fucking care about these people; I don't care at all! Cry you brat! I've never loved you."_

"N-no, stop . . ." N muttered, rocking faster.

_The fire howled, the wind grew fiercer as thunder roared. Lighting flashed across the sky, rain poured down._

_"Stop it! Don't hurt anyone anymore! Come back home daddy, please! I love you!"_

"N, is there something wrong?" a female voice questioned. He looked up, seeing Touko in a simple blue nightgown. He stared, her eyes showing nothing but love and curiosity. She was beautiful, just breathtaking to him. How could no one snatch her up sooner? Why wasn't she married yet for being her age? Being in a kingdom so rich and famous, he was surprised a prince didn't show up every single day and propose. But, she was still free. Free for him to snatch her up and love her endlessly. Touko was the thing that let his broken heart feel full. It was like all the pain and worries he had vanished when he hugged her, basking in her warmth and that smile. Her kindness and stubbornness—he loved everything about her.

"N?" she repeated. He felt her soft hand press against his face. He wrapped his arms around her instantly, pulling Touko close as he laid his head against her chest. Touko's heart quickened; her breath slightly hitched. He smiled lightly, his grip tightening. _What would happen to her if I died? Would she fall in love with someone else and move on or drown herself in sorrow? _

"Touko, you know I love you, right?" N whispered, looking up at her. Her eyelids drooped a bit; a smile appeared. A pale blush stained her cheeks; clearly the question embarrassed Touko. Gosh was she gorgeous. N didn't want to show her to anyone; he wanted lock her away from anyone who would touch her. He didn't want her hurt, just like he was so many years ago. If she went through pain like that, how would she handle it? How could he fix her broken heart?

"Of course, why would you think not?"

"I . . . I just wanted to hear it from you, is all," he whispered. N pushed her against the bed, lips pressed against hers, tongue entering her mouth. Touko squirmed under his weight, shocked by the sudden change in the prince. N let his fingers play with the buttons on the front of her nightgown, unbuttoning the first one, then the next, and the next, revealing more of her skin. The brunette covered her chest instinctively. Blush becoming darker, she turned her head shyly.

"N-N, we can't do it . . . what if C-Cheren comes or someone hears us?" she whispered. Touko could only shudder, feeling his tongue roughly run along her neck. He ignored the question, ignoring that name—Cheren. Wasn't that a girl's name anyway? Being childhood friends with him . . . they were close, like siblings. N didn't like that man, not one bit. What if he dared touch Touko in a way he would touch her? Opening the nightgown, he stared at the princess for a moment.

"N . . . y-you need t-to wait till we get married! Isn't that the rule?" Touko informed. He chuckled, fingertips tracing against the bare skin. They traveled across her chest, causing something to stir in the princess's stomach. Slowly he moved on top of her, slightly sitting back. His hand stopped, noticing a fresh cut against her arm. Blood stained her skin, streaks showing that it had been rubbed. Both looked at each other for a moment, him giving a small smile. She turned her head to the side, embarrassed. He leaned down, letting a strand of hair press against his lips.

"So cute . . ."

"N . . . t-the rules say we can't do it," she whispered. He moved back, looking into her eyes. What a silly girl. Her eyes were saying something so different.

"I've never heard such a thing," N lied, knowing well he actually did. But he wanted this to happen. If there was someone to steal her away from him. . . . N leaned down, bangs covering over his eyes. No. He couldn't be thinking about that right now. Touko was more important. The princess gripped his shirt tightly, gasping as he continued his loving kisses and licks. N bit down against her shoulder, lightly sucking to make a mark. His free hands roamed calmly and slowly around her stomach, sending chills along her spine.

"Ah . . ."

"I've waited long enough, Touko. I'm not patient enough to wait until marriage," he whispered. Touko clutched onto his shirt, pulling him closer as he placed small kisses along her neck, over her chin to her lips. Their breathing became quicker as time went on, skin becoming more exposed . . .

"Touko, I'll always love you. From as close to this to as far away from you, I'll love you forever and never have you out of my mind. I will stand in anyone's way just to protect you, even if it means losing my life. I want to protect the person I love most in this world—don't you ever forget it, my love. Touko, you're my treasure, my beautiful princess, my everything. If they split us apart, I will find a way to you; don't ever think about forgetting me when I'm long gone. I love you, Touko!"

* * *

**A/N: Um... *looks away, blushing* I just... kinda... um... I just had to do it. For some reason I just can't leave these goddamn moments out of chapter stories! It's a habit! If you don't like it I am sorry, OK? Please, review nice reviews! Until next time, see ya'll! (^o^)/**


	6. The Battle Must Begin

**A/N: Ah, hello Reshi's! Enjoying this? I sure hope so; I put love, passion, and KAWAII-NESS into it to make it into a delicious story! Hmm, something delicious... ooh, strawberries covered in chocolate. AH! I'm imagining again, sorry *bows* Please enjoy this story, review my lovely Reshi's!**

**By the way (I know, I'm talking too much, bare with this though) I like having a dark side of N then having him be such a hard ass and also be a bit soft and cry. He's just so damn perfect when he has a dark side! I shall call it... Dark N. The male who shows no emotion... battling with no fear or weakness... (looks up to the sky) but, he has those times... those times he show his true form for the person he is in love with... the person who tames his lonely and loving heart... ooh! SO DAMN HOT! Eh, I think I'll be more of a pervert in this chapter, k? *winks* You all like smexyness, right? (Pepper stares at me)... What? You're****_ scaring me..._**

**Pepper: Hi guys! So HeroOfReshiram wants me to make a note, and I have no idea what to say, just that this is a great story and HeroOfReshiram is getting carried away with her "smexy" scenes in the story. Well I guess that's not exactly bad . . . oh gosh, what have you done to me HeroOfReshiram? XD**

**Hero: HAHAHA! I CAN PROVE YOUR A HENTAI NOW! Anyway fans, enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

"Incredible, the actual Dark Stone! All the books I've read said you stored them underground where no one—not even you—could get your hands on it. Alongside the Light Stone, both have been in slumber for over ten years, haven't they? So what are your plans, N?" Cheren questioned, crouching lower to examine the unique stone. He adjusted his glasses, a pale smile on his lips. Resting on the couch, he ran his fingers along it. The surface was smooth, the color making it look like the pitch-black night. It was as if you could actually go into the stone the way it looked. N leaned against the wall, arms crossed as he watched people through the window. The early sun's rays shined in his face, pale enough for him to see through the large window.

"I plan to bring them both back and confront Touko's mother, showing her how wrong she is about me. She thinks I'm going to be a murderer like my father. . . . But I'm the polar opposite of him," he said, watching a child run past the castle. The mother followed, calling the boy back.

"Bring them back? Are you out of your mind? Two powerful Legendary Pokémon such as them . . . I think you'll only worsen the problem by doing that unless . . . one thing."N turned to look at Cheren. The younger male stood up, adjusting his glasses.

"What is that?" N questioned, moving closer to the male. Cheren simply smiled, placing his hands close to his sides. N didn't like the look on his face. Slowly, he moved closer, looking down on the younger male. Cheren felt N's breath against his face, the anger slowly rising in his voice.

"If you travel somewhere far away from Unova, away from Touko and her mother . . . everyone will leave you alone. You won't die and you won't see anyone you love get hurt at your expense," Cheren hissed. N clutched onto the male's shirt, shoving him till he hit the wall. Cheren gasped, the pain shocking through his back.

"Just who the hell do you think you are? How do you know it won't work? Do you have a problem with the way I solve my life situations?" N growled. Hands only slightly trembling, Cheren grabbed the older male's wrists. He could feel his feet barely touching the ground. He quickly kicked N's private area, causing the older male to let go as he fell to the ground, his body curling. Hands on the ground, N lifted his upper body up, glaring at Cheren.

"I know it won't work because I know the family better than you!" Cheren spat. N spun his body around, his legs hitting against Cheren's to make the male fall to the ground. N crawled on top of him, punching the younger man across the face. He punched again, holding onto Cheren's wrists above his head.

"I know Touko's feelings better than you, asshole."

"Even if in love with someone, a princess can always become one's bride by losing her virginity. Did you know that? I can easily take her away from you; take her love from you, bastard."

N stopped midair with a fist. It was almost a jerking motion when he stopped. Cheren held his breath, waiting for another burst of pain. N leaned closer, feeling the heavy breathing against his face. Letting his forehead press against the injured male, N started laughing. Cheren froze, noticing his cheek was numb with pain. N moved back, chuckling. "How do you know she's not anymore?"

He watched Cheren's eyes as he noticed shock was the first emotion, before anger. The two rolled over, Cheren quickly standing up to kick N on the side. Before he could land another blow, N jumped back, standing up quickly. He moved forward, shoulder hitting the young male in the chest. They hit the couch, the furniture falling backwards. Hearing the thud, N rolled over, sitting up to hit a fist against Cheren. He growled in pain, holding his shoulder before grabbing onto N.

"You sick bastard! Do you know what you've done?" Cheren snapped. The green-haired male moved away as the younger one stood up, holding his arm. They both where breathing heavily before N stood back up, swinging his leg in the air to hit Cheren in the arm again. He fell against the coffee table, the teacups falling to the ground, shattering. N grabbed hold of the injured male, slamming his upper body against the table again. Cheren flinched, feeling the strain as the older one held his arms tightly.

"I don't give a fuck over what I've done! What if I die without giving Touko that love? She would become someone else's and bear their child! I don't want that happening at all! Just thinking about it makes my blood boil, you bastard!" N yelled. Cheren looked at N, feeling him shake against his own body. He stared with no emotion, seeing that tears were running down N's face. Sobbing, he shook Cheren.

"I want to die happy. . . . I want Touko's mother to accept me for who I actually am! It's . . . it's h-hard Cheren . . . y-you don't know w-what it's like to live with fear each day, expecting to be killed slowly in agonizing pain, and n-no one will help you as the savage people kill you slowly . . ."Cheren could only smile softly, moving a hand slowly to press against N's face. He rubbed a thumb to wipe away the tears. N looked at him, still crying.

"I know I don't understand what it's like, but I know one thing: you will die happy. I'll help you with Touko's mother; I couldn't bare Touko drowning herself in sorrow because your stupid ass isn't with her. Are we still enemies, or can we just be friends?"

N turned his head, staring at a broken cup. Its pieces lay all over the floor; the coffee spread across the floor slowly. He got off of Cheren, letting the male sit on the table. N hugged him tightly, as Cheren froze in place for a moment. The older male was like a child, hugging him for dear life and crying. Slowly he wrapped his arms around N, a hand pressed in the male's hair. _What kind of friendship did I just make? Well, I guess I better start figuring out what to do with this situation . . ._

"Come on N, we better hurry up before Touko sees the mess . . . she'll suspect what we did," he murmured, holding N a bit closer. Both didn't make sudden moves, hoping something might change around them to break the rather awkward moment.

* * *

Touko sat down on the floor, quickly noticing that it was slightly wet. Lifting her head, she watched the tiny droplets of water drift around the bathroom. Only a simple towel covered her body, but she didn't mind. She was too busy feeling tired, sore, and embarrassed. These emotions would've been more intense if her mind didn't feel numb. Slowly lifting her leg so her knee could barely touch her upper body, Touko let out a sigh. It had been a month since she ran away? It sure didn't feel like that at all to the brunette. A month of running in general, weeks of running from her mother, days of running from the fears of losing N. How could the two possibly bear it any longer? Not properly loving each other, not properly caring for another, just wasn't _them_. Ending this battle—this war—would take a lot of courage between the two to face her mother and those guards.

It was only yesterday that the two had almost been caught. It was all thanks to Anthea and Concordia's warning that they knew the guards were approaching. She was also thankful for her Pokémon for helping in that tight situation. Without them, N wouldn't be with to her now. Touko looked up at the ceiling, eyes closing for several moments before they wandered lazily to the mirror before her. Just right above the sink, she couldn't see her reflection in the mirror, but she didn't care. _This week, I need to face my mother—we need to finish this once and for all. I don't care if N doesn't agree; I'll go ahead without him._

"Touko, are you not feeling well?" a voice questioned. The door opened more and she simply turned her head to the side, looking up. N smiled, but worry still showed in his eyes. Her expression sharpened. _Are those . . . dried tears? He couldn't have been crying this entire time . . . r-right? But why?_

"No, I'm not feeling well," she snapped. N knelt down, not caring about his pants getting wet. Hand moving to her face, he moved her closer to let his lips touch hers. Touko blushed more, letting her leg move back down to the floor. His kisses . . . they were so soft and caring. He hugged her close, lips leaving hers for a brief moment.

"Open your mouth . . ."

The female obeyed, eyes closing tight to feel him push her body to the floor. A groan escaped her lips, feeling him deepening the kisses. Hands on her sides, N pulled away after a while, their eyes meeting. She panted, the blush still staining her cheeks. He leaned to her ear, whispering so gently, "Tell me where you're hurt. Tell me all the pain that you feel and let me heal that with love. . . . Let me adore you only, my love."

". . . My h-hips," she murmured, turning her head to the side. Hearing a simple purr from the male above, his fingers tugged at the end of the towel, pulling it away to expose her. Soft kisses were sent from her neck, tracing down to her chest and to her stomach. Touko held onto the sleeves of his black shirt, her grip tightening as his lips danced on her skin. She started to peek at him, but then all she could do was shutter as his eyes met hers. A single finger was swirling around her stomach, a sly smile on his lips.

"That can't be helped, my love. I can't fix that; I can only pleasure you with my hands and lips. You will only turn me on with those sweet calls though, Touko dear," N murmured, watching the girl wither under him with his hand traveling slightly lower._ D-damn him, he's made me into a pervert, that . . . s-stupid moron; he's making me feel like those commoners outside the castle. We're acting like commoners now, ever since we ran away. Living among them, doing things I haven't done before._ _What have I gotten myself into? If only—_

"N, n-not there!" Touko whimpered, pulling him closer. N leaned close to her face, tongue running along her neck.

"You didn't answer me, so I thought you wanted me to 'heal' your body . . ."

"Y-you stupid flirt, we . . . we have other things to do than this!"

N pulled away from her, sitting on the floor. Instantly she wrapped herself in the towel, standing up. He ran his fingers through his bangs, head low. It was a habit for him to do that, usually when the situation was awkward or when something was off. He listened as she walked out, not saying a single word. Turning his head, he stared at the floor quietly. Sounds of clothing being grazed against skin were heard, as Touko mumbled to herself. _If only you knew how frustrated I am, my Touko. Even though you do this to me, just what do you think about me at these times? Perhaps you hate me, or you're just confused and don't want to deal with this. You probably don't want to deal with me, huh?_

Later, both N and Touko went outside in the gardens, not even meeting Cheren at all. He was hiding. Touko didn't know why, but N knew why he was hiding. Touko breathed out, sitting down on the grass. Holding the Light Stone, the brunette examined it. Ever since she picked up the stone, the whispers had stopped. It was just a simple stone right now.

"Touko, do you wish to face your mother soon?" N asked, sitting beside the girl. Watching as her lips stayed in a frown, her eyes met his.

"Yes, I do. I want this whole situation to be over . . . no matter what I lose."

He grabbed her chin, lifting it a little so he could let his nose touch hers. Letting the Dark Stone roll off his lap, he murmured, "Even if you lose me? Will it not matter if you lose me? I haven't been able to connect with your feelings since last night. Something is troubling you deeply."

She pulled away from his grasp, staring down at the stone. N did the same, noticing his stone had rolled next to Touko's.

"Nothing is troubling me."

His fingers curled in the grass, pulling some blades out of the ground. N was feeling frustrated, as he was not able to understand what she was hiding.

"Touko, if you really love me, why won't you tell me what's the problem is?"

"N, I'm not hiding anything—"

"Yes you are!" N snapped. She flinched, looking at him in shock. He had never raised his voice before, especially never towards her. Adjusting his position, N leaned forward for a moment before looking at her. Touko stiffened for a moment, feeling his arms slowly embrace her.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't push your limits like this. It's just frustrating to not hear your worries and problems, my love."

She closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around him tightly. "I'm just embarrassed to look at you and I feel really awkward around you after . . . that! Thinking about it makes my face feel warm and I get this really odd feeling! Um, I didn't think I would make you concerned over how I've been acting lately. A-also, I . . . I'm afraid; I don't know what to do."

"I'm glad you told me; I was afraid of what you were going to tell me," he murmured, hugging his love tighter. Pulling away, he planted a light kiss on her cheek, smiling gently. Something stirred against Touko's leg. It was . . . warm? Looking down, her eyes widened. N whispered something. The Light Stone had a pale orange color on the surface, some areas darkened as the stone slowly spun. There was a voice, a whispering voice that soon became louder. Both of them quickly stood up; N pulled Touko away. The Dark Stone was reacting too, tinted with a dark blue color. It was almost like a sparking motion, then started swirling. Soon its voice was becoming clear; roars of life started to sound. The stones floated in the air, spinning around each other. Fire soon surrounded the White Stone, dark blue electricity surrounded the Dark Stone.

"N, what's happening?" Touko questioned, voice rising over the sound. It was like the wind was being pulled towards them and the stones.

"They're coming! Reshiram and Zekrom are awakening from their slumber!"

The Light Stone exploded with fire, causing a curled-up beast to grow in size. Touko watched in shock as its glowing blue eyes opened. The Pokémon spread its body, its fire dispersing instantly. With its wings spread to the sky, Reshiram roared. The ground shook when the Legend landed on the ground. Her tail glowed orange as she breathed deeply, adding a few growls. She had settled down, her head turning to her side. The Dark Stone reacted immediately. Electricity blared out of control, and a dark body was growing. Red, chilling eyes showed. It growled with strength, feet hitting against the ground. Arms stretching, it settled down to stare at N.

_"It is time to face your past once more . . ."_

_"It's time to finish this war . . ."_

Touko could only swallow as both Pokémon stared at N before looking at her curiously. Reshiram could only smile, eyes showing a soft side. Leaning down to be eyelevel with the human, Reshiram spoke kindly.

_"It is I who will help you, young mistress. I'll help you seek the truth—the truth of why your mother does not understand Natural. I shall protect you, even at the cost of my life, young Touko."_

"H-how do you know all this?" the brunette asked. The Pokémon was speaking to her through telepathy. Incredible. The creature only stood up straight, head held high to stare at the setting sun. N rubbed Zekrom, hugging the Legendary Pokémon by the muzzle.

"It's good to see you, friend. Touko, we need to leave now . . . we cannot wait much longer before disaster strikes," he murmured. She turned to look at him. How was he so calm about this? Two Legendary Pokémon had appeared before them. Looking around, she noticed no one had come to see what the commotion was. Before long, Cheren had appeared, running towards them.

"You two! Before you go anywhere, I shall accompany you. Letting you have all the fun is not a pleasure for me," he gasped, leaning forward to catch his breath. Straightening out, he leaned on one side. Reshiram bowed its head down, letting Touko climbed on. She reached her hand out for Cheren, and he grasped it.

"Only if you stay out of the way, Cher."

Zekrom lifted into the air, Reshiram following closely behind. Cheren simply lay back, scanning the surroundings. Clouds came and went, different villages passed by as well. Touko held on to Reshiram tightly. _What if I fall? Will they not notice?_

_"Touko, look up at the sky."_

Reshiram had spoken to her. Touko swallowed, looking up. Stars shined brightly, millions revealing themselves to the earth. Large clouds surrounded them, some looking like mountains. Watching the moon, Touko stared at its beauty. The world was so peaceful at night—so beautiful and mysterious. Reshiram roared quietly, feeling Touko ease her grip on its short fur. N was lying against Zekrom, head nuzzled against its neck. He was on his back, eyes watching the stars shine. Cheren was asleep, a hand holding onto Touko's shirt. The brunette could only giggle. He was probably scared of falling off himself.

"Touko, are you alright over there?"

"I-I'm fine. Just a little confused," she responded. N turned his head, patting Zekrom gently. The mighty beast slowed a little, staying close to Reshiram. Both Legendary Pokémon gave glances to each other.

"Oh? Why?"

"Reshiram and Zekrom both appeared before us after what we were talking about. It's really confusing why and Reshiram won't answer my question."

_"If you must know, young one, we shall tell . . ."_

_"It is because both of your hearts were connected. Both you and N had understood each other to the fullest."_

_"Both of you have understood each other quite well as of last night, to know each other's feelings . . ."_

_"Touko, we understand both your Ideals and Truths; we shall help."_

"See? They explained now. Touko, get some rest . . . you'll need all the energy you can get for tomorrow," N yawned, adjusting his position. Touko simply nodded. Carefully crawling a little ways on Reshiram, she lay down, feeling as Cheren held onto her shirt tighter. Nuzzling close to the boy, she closed her eyes. _Facing my mother tomorrow, huh? What will we expect to happen? Hundreds of guards ready to kill? A furious mother sentencing me to never step foot out of the castle? Whatever happens, I just want to be with N. I want everything to turn normal once more . . . I want my mother to understand._


	7. New Journey

Reshiram flapped its large wings, fierce eyes staring forward. Zekrom roared quietly, and then both dragons turned to look at each other. Zekrom growled, lifting its muzzle. With a tilt of its head, Reshiram pointed to an area surrounded by nothing but trees. Agreeing, the dragons flew down. The sun was barely over the horizon; the land still lay in shadows. Not a single human was awake. Landing on the soft grass, Reshiram made sure to lean forward so neither passenger fell. N sat up, hugging Zekrom around the neck tiredly. Grey eyes searching around, he lifted his head rather oddly.

"Where are we?" he questioned, voice slurred. Zekrom looked back at him, grumbling. N wasn't the type to be rather cheery in the morning, and riding a Pokémon who was flying all night wasn't very comfortable to sleep on either. Sitting up properly, he looked over at Touko. Cheren was already up, climbing off Reshiram.

"Morning N. We're on the outskirts of the castle. They decided we needed preparation before we get to the real pleasure of the day," he spoke, adjusting his glasses. N simply rolled his eyes at the younger male but agreed with a simple grunt. Cheren walked a little way away, out of view from N. Helping himself off of Zekrom, the prince climbed on Reshiram to wake Touko. Staring at the sleeping brunette, N caressed her face. His hands stroked under her chin, and across her hair. He stared longer, a small frown forming on his lips. Today was the day. After a month of running away, it was time to face Touko's mother. Moving closer, he observed her more. Just what would happen today? It excited N, but then again . . . made him nervous. The male shook Touko several times before pulling away. She slowly sat up, rubbing an eye.

"What do you want?"

"We need you to get ready and tell us the plans. Since it's still dark, no one will be around. Oh, Zekrom said there's a lake so wash up, 'kay?" N smiled, kissing her nose. Touko blushed, pushing him away before jumping off Reshiram. As she headed towards the lake, she thought along the way. The battle was today. Would her mother understand at all? How would it work out? What would even happen? Question after question spun in her head, making the young princess feel rather sick to her stomach. Kneeling by the edge of the lake, the brunette lifted her shirt off. Touko thanked Arceus, remembering she wore a simple white undershirt. Letting her hands sink in the lake's water, the female shivered. The water was cold. It seemed as if it was being bitter to her.

"Touko, before we left, I grabbed a few things and stuffed it in that bag of yours. A towel should be in there."

Touko swiftly turned her head and glimpsed Cheren leaning against a tree, her bag in hand. A smile appeared on her lips as she whispered a thank you. Turning back to the lake, Cheren watched that smile disappear. His friend had changed _so _much. Was it all because of that N person? Just what kind of character was he? Touko wasn't as rude or high and mighty. She was almost like a commoner now. Moving away from the tree, he slowly knelt beside the princess. From afar, Reshiram and Zekrom were heard, growling and shifting about._ What kind of person are you now, Touko? Has he changed you so much that I can no longer understand you anymore? Are we not equal now?_

"What do you think we'll be faced with?"

Cheren stared at the water, adjusting his glasses once again. "With your mother involved, anything is possible. She could send a whole army just to protect her only daughter from anymore harm. You should know that by now."

"That is true; I shouldn't take this too lightly then," Touko murmured, smiling halfheartedly. Splashing water on her face, the brunette shuddered. Cheren turned to look at her, letting a hand rest on her shoulder. Touko playfully glared at him.

"Come on Ms. Bossy, surely you know how to play in things like this. Remember that one time you snuck out of the castle and hid in the maze with your brother and me for almost an entire night? Your mother was so worried she literally could have locked you away then and there if it wasn't for her Stoutland finding us. Being in a dangerous situation—a scary time—not to mention listening to the guards call our names . . . that seemed like it happened just yesterday. It was all because of your stupid ideas that we did that." He stuck his tongue at her. "Let's be going, Princess—it's time to play another fun game in your home."

Sliding her shirt back on, Touko squeaked his name as Cheren shoved the towel against her face playfully.

* * *

Both Legendary Pokémon roared, their tails glowing brightly. Zekrom moved as close as possible to Reshiram, letting N jump onto the other beast's back. Touko and Cheren switched onto the back of the darker Pokémon, and then the Legends backed away from each other. Grey eyes met blue.

"Come on the second roar!" Touko shouted. The wind was tugging at the humans, making it feel rather painful and much harder to talk. With a simple nod of agreement, Reshiram rose up into the clouds, disappearing from sight. As Zekrom raced downwards, Cheren held onto the princess tightly. This was the moment—the time to face her mother. Landing in front of the castle, Zekrom roared. They watched the windows shake, causing guards to peek outside to discover what stood before them. Shouting was heard, and then the large doors opened. Touko moved in front of Zekrom, and Cheren followed as more armored men ran forward. The beast growled, baring its teeth. They pulled back.

"I would like to see my mother! This is an order from the princess!"

They turned to look at each other, murmuring. Were they questioning what was about to happen? The guards were uncertain about her request. Touko and Cheren glanced at each other. Was her plan not going to work at all? The pair quickly looked forward: the doors were opening. The princess lifted her head, seeing her mother had emerged. Their eyes meeting, the queen gave a simple nod before turning around. Touko walked forward, Cheren following. The guards made way for them, their eyes staring into them. Touko sensed anger rising. Once barely inside, the brunette turned to look at Zekrom, smiling before turning back to follow her mother. As the doors closed, the sound of Zekrom roaring was heard. Shouts became clear in the hall and the queen stopped, grasping the railing of the staircase. She turned to stare down at her daughter, tears glistening in her tired eyes. The princess bit her tongue. She didn't want to look weak.

"I'd hoped that you'd return more quickly, but apparently he kept you away longer. Now, why have you come? Are you planning to return home and forget about Natural?" the queen asked. Cheren stood behind the princess, eyes averting to the side. It was clear as day what was happening before the front doors, as the large windows along the wall illustrated the infamous battle scene. Various Pokémon stood beside the guards, the creatures trying their best to defeat both Zekrom and Reshiram. It was impossible for them though, as two legendary Pokémon fighting side-by-side could easily overpower common Pokémon.

"No. I'm not returning home alone, but with N. He has done absolutely nothing wrong and—"

"He's the son of a killer! Natural had fought his father on my kingdom's grounds, killing hundreds of innocent people! Did I ever get an apology? No. I got nothing from him. Natural isn't trustworthy; he is no true ruler. He's someone that shouldn't have even been born. Ever since Natural was brought into this world, bad things have happened."

"He battled his father to stop what was happening! Without N, we wouldn't be here! I'm sure Ghetsis would have survived and continued on with his destruction, but thanks to the people who understood N, Ghetsis was defeated once and for all. N is trustworthy because he has stolen my heart and showed me what his life actually is. He's nothing but a sweet, innocent person," Touko informed. She resisted the urge to sweat-drop; that last part wasn't entirely true. N wasn't really innocent in certain areas . . .

"I can't believe anything you've said, Touko. Just—please—come back home. Why don't you understand that he's evil?"

"He isn't evil, Mother! N is a good person! Cheren and I have seen it! N is so caring: he helps others and makes sure everyone is treated equally. Sure, N can be hard to understand at times, but he's different! He couldn't hurt a single creature even if someone pushed him into doing it! For fuck's sake, just accept that he is a good person!" Touko shouted. Both the queen and Cheren froze; their eyes widened as they stared at the princess. Touko shook, tears in the corners of her eyes as she continued. "H-he was abused by his father, but never showed any aggression towards others. N never directed his anger on innocent people."

"Touko is right, my queen. I have watched and studied him carefully over the few days I've been with Natural. He is a kind and honorable person," Cheren murmured. The queen shook her head, holding a Poké Ball in hand. Throwing it in the air, a Hydreigon appeared. It flew forward, past Touko and Cheren. Turning around, she spotted her victim. N had barely opened the doors but was quickly tackled down by the Pokémon.

"The Gropius family must be punished for what they've done! That's final Touko!"

"But mother—!"

"I don't want to hear it!" the queen hissed, pulling out both of her Haxorus. Both Pokémon swiftly moved forward. One Haxorus gripped onto Touko's wrists, holding the princess closely. The other one did the same with Cheren, holding them as they followed the queen up the stairs. Touko could only get a swift glance at N as he was carried away in the other direction. She called out his name, struggling to be free. Her arm escaped, but the Haxorus pushed her against the ground, gripping her neck. Soon her vision had blurred and clouded with black spots. Cheren called her name, worry and fear in that voice of his. The queen never noticed, but simply kept her head forward. Finally, the princess passed out.

As she woke up, Touko lifted her head slightly, eyes half-closed. The floor was the first thing she spotted. Jerking up, the brunette looked around wildly. Cheren sat in a chair next to her, his arms held behind him by the Haxorus, similar to how the other dragon-type was binding her. Looking forward, she spotted her mother standing behind a large desk. The queen's back was to them as she stared outside. Reshiram flew past but quickly turned its body to the side, blowing fire down. Those blue eyes never even looked at them.

"Who would have thought that you would become part of Reshiram, Touko?"

"Where's N?" was the first question she asked. The queen turned around, staring at her daughter.

"Down in the dungeon where he belongs. Now, what is your real motive to be here? What brought you back home?"

"I already told you!" Touko spat. Cheren stayed quiet, listening to both females. _Why isn't he going to say anything now, of all times?_ The queen leaned over the desk, her expression unreadable. The queen held so much anger towards the Gropius family. Just why couldn't she forgive N? He had been only a simple young child with a heart so pure. He didn't want anyone to be hurt like his father did to him all those years ago.

"He needs to pay for what his family has done to ours; I don't understand what you see in that man."

"How about we make a deal."

Both females turned to look at Cheren. His dark eyes stared at Touko, filled with an emotion she never saw before.

"Oh? What kind of deal?" the queen questioned. The older woman gave a signal glance to the Haxorus, and the Pokémon let go of Cheren. He quickly stood up, rubbing his wrists.

"Let's say—in a certain period of time, perhaps—we would be able to get something rather special that is rare to find. If we complete this adventure—a request you command us to do—you will release N and forgive him and his entire kingdom. To add on to that request, let both N and Touko be together. What do you think, my queen?"

Both the prince and princess looked at her with questioning gazes. The queen sat down, hands close together. She stared down at the desk for several minutes, thinking. _What a troublesome Cheren, coming up with plans such as that. What if we could not do it? I will never be with N and Mother will surely destroy his kingdom for good. Oh Cheren, I hope you know what you're doing._

"I am starting to like your idea, Cheren. For a prince, you sure are smart. Alright—I accept. This request will be tricky for the both of you, and it may be impossible for you to reach your goal, too."

"Tell me the plans, my queen," the male murmured. The Haxorus were returned, and both Touko and Cheren followed the queen. They were lead to the main doors. Touko opened one, walking out to stretch a hand in the air, whistling sharply. Zekrom and Reshiram appeared from the sky, landing before the girl.

"Stop—we have finished our deal. I'll be back shortly; wait patiently, please," the brunette informed. Guards were nowhere to be seen; the girl uttered a small, amused laugh. Such cowards. Once inside, she watched her mother walk away down a hall that lay beneath the symmetric stairs that led to the second floor. Cheren turned around, adjusting his glasses.

"Our request is this: to find a rare but somewhat common Pokémon that lives nowhere near Unova. Since it is Autumn, this request will be difficult as this Pokémon loves to be around a certain type of flower that usually blooms in Spring. Your mother gave us two months before she will destroy N's home and lock him away from the world until death."

"Speak English please; I don't understand you when you stretch a damn sentence to the max."

"We need to find a Pokémon that doesn't live in Unova—we have two months to do this request. Your mother said you may visit N just this once before she lets us off," Cheren said simply. Touko nodded, walking away towards the dungeon.

* * *

Touko walked down the short hall, eyeing the thick bars that blocked prisoners' freedom. Those were empty, at least. Stopping for a moment, she turned her head to the right, spotting a more isolated cell completely surrounded by dreary stone walls, except for the thick bars allowing audience with the inhabitant—N. His back was facing her, huddled in a corner towards the back. Touko called his name. He quickly turned his head, a smile decorating his face. Watching him stand up, Touko noticed that the guards had already cuffed his hands. The chain was just long enough to wrap around one's waist, maybe a bit longer. He pressed himself against the bars, stroking his fingers against her face. He looked like a weary prisoner already. How dreadful.

"You look pale; does this make me look really bad? Or did she say something terrible?" N murmured. A guard opened the door, letting the princess inside before he closed it again. Reminding her she had till sunset to be alone, he left soon after. N sat on the floor, pulling Touko onto his lap. The princess blushed, turning her head to the side.

"You moron, you should be worrying . . . n-not doing this kind of stuff."

"Hmm? You don't like a 'bad' person loving you? Now, what did she say?" N questioned. Touko watched as he lifted his arms, the chain going over her head. It fell behind her back, the cold metal resting against her ankle.

"I'll be gone for about two months to search for a rare Pokémon that isn't even in Unova. The Pokémon is going to be much tougher to find because it mostly comes out in the Spring, not Autumn."

"Two months without touching you will feel like forever. Do you think I can even last a day without you?" N simply lifted a hand, trying his best to keep the chain off of Touko. Letting his hand rest against her face, he brought her closer. That blush still stained her cheeks. Touko was so cute at times; how could anyone not notice her? The prince moved closer, pressing his forehead against hers. Rubbing his fingers gently along her face, he stared at her. Neither spoke for a while.

"I love you, Touko. Promise me you'll come back safely, please?" N asked suddenly, letting his lips briefly brush against hers. Eyelids drooping, N leaned his face closer for another time. The brunette closed her eyes tightly, embarrassed as he kissed her again. He then added another kiss, this time with more force. Before long, Touko felt as the prince forced her mouth open, his tongue striving to meet hers. The princess let him run wild in her mouth before he quickly pulled away, burying his head in the crook of her neck. She felt rather dazed as she barely wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I've never heard you say it back . . ."

"Huh?"

"'I love you, N. You're the finest man on earth for me,' or maybe 'N, can you please help me with my back? I c-can't wash it . . . don't look at me like that! That only embarrasses me more!' or maybe you could say, 'N, I feel the need for your body.' What do you think, Touko?"

"As if I would say any of those, moron!" she muttered, frowning. But soon she smiled when he pulled back. Sticking his tongue out at the princess, N tilted his head. He was trying to make her feel less nervous and scared, hoping she would continue on.

"Maybe a simple 'I love you'? You've never said those words to me before; I don't think you love me indisputably."

"O-of course I can s-say those s-simple words!" she stuttered, letting N hug her closer so his chest pressed against hers. He had that look of amusement and encouragement shining in his eyes. Touko felt him move his hands back over her head so that they lay on his lap. Stuttering words and not making much sense, Touko turned a deeper shade of red, letting her head bow. N lifted her head back up, kissing the princess quickly.

"You'd better start, Touko. Two months isn't very long for this quest. Please, my love, stay safe for me. I don't want you hurting yourself just for my sake."

The female hugged him tightly. "I don't want to leave you . . ."

He bit the inside of his cheek, trying to hold back tears as he hugged her as best he could.

"We have a couple more hours before the sun sets and there is a new moon. Tomorrow morning marks the start of your journey. Will you take Zekrom with you? I want you to stay safe, my love."

* * *

The sun had finally set. Touko walked slowly out of the dungeon; the torches flickered wildly along the thin walls. Up the stairs, the large door closed behind her loudly, the sound echoing around the hall. She simply stared forward, not a single expression crossing her face. The princess needed to prepare for tomorrow morning. She'd pack some clothes, food, map, medical supplies in case of an injury, and most importantly . . . probably that nerdy Cheren. He knew plenty of things about this world: Pokémon, cities and towns, the way things change and form. Speaking of him, Cheren was sitting on her bed. Touko stopped by her doorway. It was _her_ room. Not a forest floor, not someone else's home, but her room. Cheren turned to look at her before the princess moved inside, closing the doors.

It was odd. For over a month she hadn't been in the room. Nothing seemed touched, but her bed and a few other things needed dusting. Bianca had probably kept her room mostly tidy. Just what was that maid doing now? Touko sat beside her friend, feeling the softness of her bed with both hands. A candle flickered from the small round table. That table brought the memories of her and N playing chess, how he leaned over it just to kiss her before the table flipped over . . .

"—Touko are you even listening to me?" Cheren asked. The brunette sat up quickly, turning to look at him. He chuckled, adjusting his glasses. "As I was saying, Touko, just what are we going to do with those two? They're sleeping in front of the castle outside."

_Did I really forget about them? Of course, N gave me the ball he used for Zekrom._

Touko stood up, walking towards the window to open it. With a whistle, both Reshiram and Zekrom perked their heads up. Noticing the familiar human, they stood up and walked over carefully, dodging several bushes and statues. Returning both of them, the princess planted a kiss on both Poké Balls.

"You should go to the guestroom, Cheren, it's getting late. We need all the rest we can get."

He stood up, but instead of going towards the door, he moved towards her. Cheren pushed Touko against the wall, holding her wrists tightly above her head. He watched as her eyes widened, and mouth slightly opened. He pressed a single finger against her throat, tracing it down to her shoulder blade. Pulling the collar a bit, he could only chuckle softly before full out laughing. Touko blushed, pulling away from him.

"I knew he would do that. N left a mark on you—such an interesting person he is. Goodnight, Touko, pleasant dreams."

He walked away, grabbing hold of the door handle.

"W-wait!"

He turned to look at her. "What?"

"What Pokémon are we searching for?" Touko questioned, holding the mark Cheren had found. He stared at her for the longest period of time.

"It's a Pokémon that can change its form when near a special item; its second form is when it is more courageous and more adventurous. Any clues now?"

Touko shook her head. He sighed, opening the door and stopping halfway. "It is a Pokémon called Shaymin. Now goodnight; I'll explain more tomorrow."

* * *

**A/N: Did you seriously think they would talk it through? That is not the way I roll people! The reason I used Shaymin was because of the season they're in, which is autumn. The Gracidea is a plant so of course it would be in the spring. I was thinking about Mew, but I decided no because then Mewtwo would be somehow involved in this story which will kinda throw it off.**


	8. Travels Bring Memories

**A/N: Hello my Reshi's! I am back feeling fresher than ever! Had a week worth of vacation at the beach, Sea World, enjoying my relaxing time with my family, and now it's time for writing! I literally have tons of new ideas for this story but I will take my time and chill with this story. Do you know what I mean? Hoping so. XD**

**I'm sorry it took longer than usual, but school is here! Please be patient for the next chapter!**

**Please review nicely so others can happily enjoy reading through them.**

* * *

Reshiram flapped its wings quickly, rising higher into the sky. With a call to the open world it flew above the clouds with high speed. The puffy clouds spread off of its wings and faded away as Reshiram continued its journey. Looking back, the Legendary Pokémon gaped at the princess. Reshiram earned a smile and a nod before it looked forward. Slowing down slightly, the Pokémon playfully swung back and forth with ease.

"So where are we heading to, Cheren?"

"Hmm . . . we should head south of Unova. There are islands that could have Shaymin on them, due to the climax," he muttered. Touko stiffened a bit as Cheren leaned forward. Having his chest against her back made Touko feel rather odd. He was a childhood friend, someone who was always by her side and got in trouble with her. Having him as close as this . . . she didn't feel what she felt with N when he was this close. Having her heart race, a hot blush race across her cheeks—Touko didn't have any of those feelings stirring up with Cheren. He was a simple person compared to N.

N was going to be trapped in the castle for two whole months without seeing her. He was going to be in that cell alone with no one to talk to, no one to be with. What would they do to him? Treat him like he was something disgusting that was in the way of the greater good? A simple pest that was hated in the house by everything and everyone? Just thinking about it made Touko's stomach feel tight. If her mother wasn't so firm, everything would fall in place easily. _My mother has always been stern and never liked things that were troubling—I can't forget that. If she has so much hatred towards Ghetsis, why take it out on N? Sure he might have destroyed a few homes trying to take Reshiram down with Zekrom by his side, but that doesn't make him a murderer. He was trying to help—trying to tame his father down and keep Reshiram's rage down as well before the situation became severe. _

"—Touko, are you even listening?" Cheren snapped, making Touko jerk back into reality. Looking backward, the princess caught that simple frown of his. Sighing and shaking his head, the prince adjusted his glasses. _And of course, I'm talking to myself again. Brilliant, _he thought harshly.

"As I was saying for Arceus' sake, we're close to the islands. A small town is on it, so we can find an inn to sleep in. We should start planning and ask the people about Shaymin; I'm sure they have information about the Pokémon as well as other Legendary Pokémon that visit there, too."

"Really? There are other Legendary Pokémon? Like who?" Touko questioned. Seeing that familiar Cheren, the brunette regretted asking the question. Being a nerd and knowing basically everything, he would start rambling on and on.

"Well, they say Mew comes and visits the Pokémon who live on the islands, making sure they are well and enjoying life with humans. Though most aren't sure if Mew does visit, since it can become invisible and transform into other types of Pokémon. That's just one example of Legends coming; I'll explain a few later. Look—there are the islands."

Touko perked up, peeking above Reshiram. There was a large island, surrounded by several others. Being the biggest island, Touko saw its decent-sized villages. Reshiram flew to the side, veering a distance away from the islands' sight before lying low, flying toward the ocean. With one last flap of its wings, Reshiram approached the island, soaring behind the large mountain. Landing rather clumsily in a small area, Reshiram lowered its upper body. Touko jumped off, followed by Cheren.

"Thank you, Reshiram, for taking us here," the princess murmured, returning the beast. Both humans looked at each other. Touko gave a pointed look to the prince; Cheren simply leaned to one side, crossing his arms.

"Well, since we don't want people to be suspicious of us or cause commotion, we'll have to walk. It shouldn't be far, but it could take a couple hours at the least," he stated. A loud sigh was heard from Touko. More walking? She wasn't really up to it, not to mention it would take longer to get there. Time was scarce for the two. Both began to walk alone, even though they had Pokémon with them. Of course, the princess slightly understood her friend's logic. They needed to stay low and make sure not very many people knew who they were. If spotted, people would gossip and the queen might discover their location. She could set a trap for the two, making sure Shaymin would never be found, thus making sure N would never be set free, either.

Touko tried to get those terrible thoughts out of her mind, not wanting to think what horrible things could be done to N. She scanned the surroundings that slowly went by. The trees were all sorts of different shapes, some with dark or light leaves, others having thin or large greenery. Wild plants were everywhere, making it difficult to walk in. The princess was amazed at all the different flowers that grew. Dull, bright, and so much more! A small stream flowed by their side, with several Sawsbuck drinking from the stream. The Pokémon slowly looked up to the humans, their antlers a bushy green or dotted with small, pink flowers.

"Cheren, I thought they would be in their autumn form. Why these?"

"Well, just as I said earlier: These islands stay mostly green all year round, making some Pokémon—such as them—stay in forms that they shouldn't retain now because of the weather. It's about eighty degrees here—warm weather compared to Unova, which is about twenty or thirty degrees less right now," Cheren informed. He turned his head, watching as a few Bidoof ran pass. Many Pokémon from all regions were running around freely, not minding each other as they walked by.

Uttering a harsh sigh, Touko tilted her head back. The clouds were pure white, floating so slowly in the sky. Covering the sun halfway, they made the air feel less hot. The princess kept next to Cheren, looking around the island restlessly. Her friend was usually quiet, but with just the right question or sentence, Cheren usually did begin to talk more . . .

_"Hello, Princess Touko. I would like you to meet my son—his name is Cheren. Chery, say hello," his father had said, moving to the side. Only age six, Touko was a happy and cheerful little girl. Hands behind her back, head tilted to the side, she gave a big welcoming smile._

_"Hi! You're Cheren, right?" Touko asked quickly, taking a few quick steps forward. The little boy held on to his father's pant leg rather shyly, peeking from behind the older male. Leaving the two young children alone after pulling away from his son, Cheren's father left to greet Touko's mother. This gave Touko a chance to see the boy more—and hope to become his friend._

_"Isn't Cheren a girl name? Can I call you Chery too? It's really cute!"_

_Giggling, the princess looked at the young prince. He wore glasses almost seeming a bit too big for his face; Cheren adjusted them. She sighed. He wasn't going to talk? Maybe he was deaf and couldn't hear her clearly?_

_"I got a Pokémon! Wanna see him?" Touko asked, voice raised. The boy looked at her with curiosity._

_"A P-Pokémon? Is it a starter-type? Which one do you have? Maybe the water-type Oshawott, since your brother has Tepig. I got Snivy, want to see him?"_

_"Whoa! Whoa! Too many questions!" Touko complained, hands thrown in the air. With a rather tough attitude, Touko pressed a fist against her hip._

_"Well, since you can hear me, I guess I can answer your questions. . . . Yup! I got Osha! Wanna see him now?"_

_The boy nodded. Touko pulled out a Poké Ball, releasing the water-type. It yawned, stretching its limbs before giving a wave with a determined look._

_"My Snivy is stronger than your Oshawott since water is weak against grass," Cheren informed. Touko looked shocked._

_"Eh?! No way! I want to be stronger than you! Brother has been training me, but his Tepig usually faints quickly . . . will you help me, Chery?"_

_"Of course Tepig faints! Water is strong against fire—everyone should know that! Well, since you're kinda dumb, I'll train you; but you have to listen to every word and command I say, understand?" Cheren said, questioning the girl. With a cheer and a smile, Touko nodded her head._

_"Yeah! I'll listen! So, are we friends, Chery?"_

_"Uh, I think so . . ."_

_"Great! Let's get training, Chery!"_

Touko couldn't help but laugh a little. She was a bit crazy when they were little, but meeting Cheren for the first time like that was something new in her life. After that day, they did begin training together, sometimes having Touya come in to help with some skills or to train himself. Together as three, they trained hard and worked as a team. When work was done or they felt like doing something else was when they _did _get into trouble. It was mostly Touko's fault, but Touya usually did the pushing to get into crap.

"What are you laughing about?" Cheren asked, lifting a brow. Touko smiled at him. He was still that same old Cheren, yet very different in many ways.

"Nothing; I was just thinking about the first time we met, Chery," she teased. Cheren embarrassedly scratched the back of his head as a small blush crept onto his cheeks. It was rare for her nerdy friend to blush.

"D-Don't call me by such a childish name. . . . Besides, I was a shy boy back then. You looked like a crazy person—smiling a lot, jumping around, and having so much energy. Are you sure you're a human, and not a Chimchar in disguise?" he joked, letting his hands slip into his pockets. Touko stuck her tongue at him harshly, making the young male chuckle. Just like old times.

Touko stared forward. It seemed like time was quickly slipping by as they were talking more about the past, recalling crazy or fun moments. Having this special time with Cheren was rare. He was usually cooped up inside the castle, studying or reading for hours. Did he ever just look outside, past the castle lands and over to the sunset, thinking about his friends, how they were doing or if they thought about him?

"Are we almost there? My feet are beginning to hurt," Touko muttered with a whine to her voice. Cheren sighed, looking up at the sky. The sun was beginning to set; it had to be just past six or seven o'clock. Muttering something about Touko being a pain, the prince stopped to look at her.

"Aw, does the princess need to be carried to shelter, or can she take care of herself for just a short while before a village comes up?" he asked, giving a fake sad face. Touko, feeling angered, walked past him.

"I can walk! I was just saying, geez!"

He smiled at her, continuing to walk. Wild Pokémon began to take shelter, some brushing past the humans in a hurry. The wind was stirring, making the branches move and leaves rattle against each other. Clouds were slowly drifting in, dark and dreary. A storm must have been coming in.

"Maybe we should take shelter in a nearby cave; I think I saw one a little way off the pass," Touko said, looking over her shoulder. She was a bit worried as the wind grew more intense. With a nod, the prince followed her. Off the thin past, they moved past thick bushes and dove around trees that stood in the way. The mountain grew closer and Cheren noticed a cave. Both hoped no large Pokémon was sleeping inside. Just imagining it gave Touko a nervous feeling. The prince stopped, looking around.

"Touko, did you hear that sound?" he asked.

"I didn't hear anything. Are you sure you heard something?"

Cheren looked around slowly and carefully. Lightning flashed across the sky, thunder rumbling soon after. A deep growl was heard—it sounded vicious. A large body emerged from the tall grass, its upper body lowered to the ground. It was an Arcanine! Touko froze, watching as its muzzle was drawn back, showing its sharp teeth. Cheren slowly moved back, turning his head to the side.

"Touko, pull Samurott out when I say so . . . I'll distract him, princess," he murmured gently. The Pokémon snapped its jaws, a furious bark coming out. Moving away, Cheren grabbed a thick stick. He launched forward with an aggressive hiss; Arcanine shouted a cry when it was hit. With a snarl, it pounced, pushing Cheren to the ground. The stick was between the wild beast's jaws.

"T-Touko, bring him out now!"

Cheren gasped in pain, feeling its claws dig into his stomach. Warm liquid spilled between the nails slowly, sticking onto the orange-colored fur. It growled, pushing forward more. Touko didn't know what to do after releasing her trusted Pokémon. Arcanine was hurting Cheren. She couldn't do anything. Pulling the stick away, it quickly grabbed onto Cheren. Samurott—just in time—launched forward. It shocked Arcanine, causing the Pokémon to fall to the ground with a thud. Cheren stood up quickly, running.

"Run now!" he snapped, pushing Touko. She began to run, hearing the battle behind them. Rain began to pour, thunder rumbling loud above them. Once in the cave, Cheren was instructed to sit down at once. Mumbling, he slid down the cave wall.

"You're such an idiot—why did you think you could take on such a Pokémon?" Touko snapped, kneeling down in front of him. Cheren didn't say anything. Pulling out some medical stuff that she brought along, the princess began unbuttoning his shirt. The blood was soaked on his white torn shirt—it looked like he killed somebody. As he leaned forward, the shirt fell lower. Touko began working on his arm first. Everything seemed to slip by so quickly—they were just walking in the forest to a cave for shelter. They were attacked so suddenly; Cheren had been hurt. It seemed like disaster happened to only Touko and no one else.

"Cheren, can you sit straight so I can wrap this around you?" Touko questioned. Obeying, he moved again as Touko leaned close to wrap the bandage dozens of times around his mid-section. Rain was falling hard now. Some small Pokémon walked in the cave. When they noticed the humans, they flinched back.

"It's alright—you can come in," Cheren murmured gently. They walked in, shaking water off their pelts before lying down. Touko moved back to examine him. Looking at the bandage wrapped around his stomach and arm, Touko frowned. If they turned to scars on him, that would lead to so much trouble for the young prince. Usually people in high class where supposed to have pure skin, like it was never touched or hurt. Why was everything such a complicated mess? With a heavy sigh, she looked up. Cheren was staring at her.

"H-Hey, it isn't nice to stare at a person! Do you know how rude that is?" Touko snapped, moving away while pointing at him. "You should at least say something! Anyway, aren't you—?"

"Thank you . . ."

"Wha . . . ? Why are you thanking me?"

Cheren watched Samurott walk in slowly. The water-type shook itself in the entrance before walking towards Touko. Lying down, Samurott closed his eyes with a light smile on his lips. The rain thinned out slightly, but it was going to continue on throughout the night, probably in the early morning, too. Cheren didn't say anything as he turned his back to Touko, lying down. With a heavy sigh, Touko pressed her knees close to her chest, wrapping her arms around them to keep warm. Lightning struck in the distance; thunder still rumbled up above. It was a pretty bad storm, the wind breaking twigs and gathering anything else that was loose and free.

". . . I'm thanking you for being a friend. Without you I'm sure it wouldn't have ended quite so well out of that battle. Not to mention, you make life exciting and less . . . boring," he murmured. Touko stared at Cheren as he turned his head to the side. A smile was on his lips, blue eyes showing amusement.

"W-Well, you could of said that sooner, i-idiot," Touko stuttered. He lifted his head to look outside for a moment, then turned to look back at the princess. Watching as Samurott was returned, he noticed the brunette shudder. The prince couldn't help but chuckle.

"Come here—you'll be warmer with me."

Touko hesitated. With a roll of his eyes, Cheren lay on his back so his hand could reach the stubborn girl. Slowly moving forward, Touko squeaked when Cheren wrapped his arm around her waist, rolling them both over so his injured arm wasn't the one being lain on. The princess blushed.

"Y-You idiot! Don't make sudden moves on me like this! I'm already taken so—"

"So you did have sex with him, didn't you?" Cheren questioned, earning a deeper shade of red from her. "Don't worry, I won't tell your mother or anyone else. . . . Was he gentle with you?"

"S-Shut up! You—"

"Shh—we have guests," he hissed. Touko gave him a harsh glare, her cheeks red. She was so too easy to tease. It was obvious when he hit the jackpot, earning those cute stuttering sentences from her, her face completely flushed. Why wasn't every girl like that? Pressing a hand against his chest, Touko pushed herself away a bit. His grip never loosened around her body.

"Um, C-Cheren, when will we get to a town?" Touko asked. She wanted that whole weird conversation to be gone and _away _from her mind. Memories were flooding back, and it wasn't a good time to remember them. Quietly, he moved her head closer to his chest.

"Probably tomorrow. Go to sleep. We need all the rest we can get for tonight; we're getting up early tomorrow," said Cheren. Touko shook her head.

"No! I want to find Shaymin first, not a town! We don't have time to rest!"

Cheren looked at her and saw that—yet again—she was giving him the look. Touko was mad, and he noticed the tears in the corners of her eyes that would not fall. His gaze softened as he brushed the hot tears away.

"You love N dearly, don't you? Don't worry, we'll find a Shaymin and show your mom that she cannot separate you two. No matter what happens here, we will find you a Shaymin—do you understand, Touko? Now go to sleep—crying won't solve anything. Close your eyes and I'll tell you a story."

"I'm not a little girl, Cheren," Touko said harshly. Ignoring her, he hugged her gently, staring at the cave wall. Cheren began a story, telling about a stubborn young girl who had fallen in love with someone. Touko listened closely.

"Her parents were furious when they witnessed who their daughter was in love with. Both needed someone—or something—to break them apart. An old lady had heard of the news and rushed to the castle, telling the father she knew what to do. The old woman had said, 'If you want me to cause their love to crumble, I need something that is close to your heart in return.' The father had hesitated for a moment, but handed her a stone. The hag looked at it with disgust. What was in the stone was something precious—a Pokémon that was powerful and had powers like no other. Explaining its properties to the woman, she licked her greedy lips and nodded. Later that night, the princess met up with the male whom she loved, but it wasn't she. It was the elder in disguise as the young princess. She turned the prince into a small Pokémon—a Jolteon. Right then he knew no one could love something so small and weak such as him. The witch vanished, but mistakenly dropped the stone. Upon seeing it, the prince rushed and grabbed it."

Cheren looked down, seeing that Touko had fallen asleep. He smiled lightly, brushing a few strands of hair out of her face. Closing his eyes, he continued quietly.

"The prince cried silently, murmuring to himself, 'Who would ever love something so small and weak? Not a single person would take notice of me.' A few days later, the princess walked in the rose garden, saddened that her love had disappeared. Before she left, she heard a quiet sob. Catching sight of the small, yellow Pokémon, the princess bent down. Jolteon looked up at her, the stone hidden behind him. 'Why are you crying?' she had asked, picking him up. He did not say he was the prince, but said, 'My heart is broken because no one will ever love me. If you will take this stone, I will be happy and always cherish good memories.' She smiled, grabbing the stone. As she placed a small kiss on the Jolteon, the stone glowed in her hand. Both were puzzled. It had whispered to them, telling how the Jolteon was her love and how the witch had hurt their relationship. Then it said, 'If you want to, make a single wish and it will be granted.' The princess simply said, 'I want to be a Jolteon.' The wish was then granted. Both prince and princess left the castle grounds, traveling far away. Though it was an odd decision, she knew her parents would never approve of her love for the prince, and the relationship they shared."

Cheren yawned and slowly began dozing off to sleep. _It was a weird story indeed; but it did prove that no matter what happens to two who are deeply in love, they will find a way to be together. They will find a way to be in love with no worries of others despising them . . . _


End file.
